Finally Snapped
by Chocolatheque
Summary: don't read this holy moly i'm serious, i was but a wee baby when i wrote it
1. That's Just Wrong

Finally Snapped

Summary: Raven's emotions are becoming more powerful, and soon, she has no control whatsoever over them. Can Beastboy possibly help? There's only room for trouble here! BBxR

Author's notes and disclaimer: Welcome to my story! (fanfare plays) Do I own Teen Titans, you might ask? Did Terra die a slow, painful, lonely death? No? Then there's your answer.

---

Chapter one: That's Just Wrong

Raven glanced at the clock. It read 6:27 AM. Why in the world was she awake so late? Well, late for Raven, anyway. She had been having strange dreams. Her emotions were the obvious cause, and it was beginning to become annoying.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's another beautiful day!" Raven's happy emotion prodded in her mind.

"Uh, would you just hush up?" Raven moaned.

Her emotions were slowly becoming a problem. Not only did they prevent her from sleeping, but she also found herself saying things she would have never said otherwise.

"It's just another day to get in the team's way. (sniffle) Maybe we should just stay in bed," Raven's timid emotion whined.

"Happy, shut Timid up and feed her some prozac," Raven grumbled, rolling over.

To anyone watching, it would have appeared as if Raven were talking to herself. Techinically speaking, she was, but not in the demented, no-life, freaky sort of way.

"Let's jump off of a cliff today!" Brave said ecstatically.

"I thought you were Brave, not Stupid," Raven commented, burying her head underneath her pillow.

"It doesn't really matter who we are. You never let us out, anyway," Timid sighed.

"Today, we'll show you!" Happy said.

"We're gonna take over!" Brave laughed.

That was the third time in the past couple of days Raven's emotions had told her that. It had no meaning to her anymore. "Yeah, right. I'd like to see you try."

Raven finally decided to stop arguing with herself and get out of bed. For once, she actually wanted to agree with Timid and just stay in bed all day.

In the living room, Raven was surprised to be greeted by her teammates who were up irregularly early.

"Friend, Raven, I wish you a good morning," Starfire exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, Raven," Robin said, pressing a couple of buttons on the remote.

From Cyborg, "Morning."

And Beastboy, "Hey, Raven. Ew, Robin! Change the channel! I hate this show!"

"No way! I've been waiting all week for this!"

"Change it! I'm missing Mew Mew Power!"

"If you wanna watch shoujo anime, then you'll have to shoot me and take the controller from my dead corpse!" Robin then laughed maniacally.

"Dude, you're a moron today!" Beastboy lunged at Robin, intending to take the remote, but Robin jumped out of the way, and soon, they were chasing each other.

Raven silently agreed. Robin seemed to be in particularly high spirits this morning.

"Yo, Robin," Cyborg asked, as Robin ran by, still with Beastboy close behind.

"Y-yeah?" Robin asked, panting.

Cyborg scratched his chin in thought then finally said "Are you sugar high?"

"W-who? Me?"

"Yeah. For one thing, the doughnuts are all gone. Second, you're a little bit weird today."

"I'M NOT SUGAR HIGH! I'M NOT WEI..." Robin's sentence trailed off and he collapsed onto the floor.

Starfire gasped. "Friend, are you all right!"

Cyborg stood over the limp pile of sugar fortified Robin. "He's all right. Poor kid. Once you pick up the doughnuts and start eating, it's pretty hard to stop."

Raven sighed and kneeled over next to her leader. Raising a hand, she said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

(author's note: YES, THAT IS HOW YOU SPELL IT. If you don't agree, then watch "Episode 257-494," previously known as "Don't Touch That Dial." You'll see.)

Robin arose from the floor and rubbed his head.

"I have a throbbing headache...what happened?" Robin asked dumbly.

"You have consumed too many nuts of dough, Robin," Starfire announced sadly.

Robin laughed sheepishly. "Oh. Hehe. Oops."

Raven picked up a cup and filled it with water for Robin. Suddenly, something snapped, and...

"Here, Robin," Raven said, holding the cup out.

Robin moaned and smiled weakly. "Th-thanks."

As Robin reached out to grab the cup, Raven dumped it deliberately on his lap.

Giggling, she explained "I've always wanted to do that."

Beastboy and Cyborg broke out in laughter; the way Raven had dumped the water made it appear as if Robin had wet himself.

After they had finished laughing, however, they stared strangely at Raven.

"Uhhh, Raven? Are you...feeling okay?" Beastboy asked, afraid that Raven was sugar high too.

"I...guess, but...I'm really, really, really sorry Robin. Can you ever forgive me?" Raven's violet eyes filled with tears.

"Calm down, Raven, it's okay...!" Robin said quickly.

"Oh, okay. (sniffle) I guess I'll go, now." With that, Raven left behind her teammates who were both concerned and disturbed at the same time.

End of chapter one!  
FEAR MY CLIFFHANGERS OF d00m! Heehee. From now on, in my stories, I'm going to do previews for the next chapter, starting now.

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
The team wonders what could be going on with Raven. After talking a bit, the team realizes they know more about Raven than they thought...  
"A Little About You," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	2. A Little About You

A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: For those of you who read "A Helping Hand," I wrote an epilogue. Go check it out if you haven't already read it!

Review replies:  
Woah, I got 12 reviews! Wow! I'm soooo happy! Time to reply to 'em!

Regrem Erutaerc: Thank you very much for the list:) That makes things much more easy on my part, for later on...I will be sure to mention you when the time comes!

hollywoodstarsandeyes: Well, yeah, maybe he wouldn't...but it sure was fun to write about it! As for jumping off the tower? You never know...

Lizard Lad: You like the disclaimer? Hehe. I thought of it all by my twisted little self. :P It sounded like you were naming the seven dwarfs for a moment there! XD Regrem Erutaerc had already named all of the emotions for me. And...the last one you listed is not amongst them...thankfully.

Myu-Ichigo: Hey, thanks Myu! I'll be SURE to bring in her other emotions...hehe. It'll be LOADS of fun!

Blaze: Mwah! I've always wondered what Robin on a sugar high would be like. Now I know! He's hilarious!

TameranianRaven: Who doesn't/hasn't wanted to dump water on Robin at some point? XD

chocolate is a vegetable: I like your name. O.O Yeah, it was a lame cliffhanger...oh well! There's plenty more coming, of course!

RainSprite03: Oh, her emotions will cause her to do far worse things later on...

moo: More humor, coming up! (puts on a chef's hat)

DragonGirl: Poor Raven. Pathetic Robin. Lol, just kidding!

Hannah: Oh, I'm ALWAYS sugar high. Was it really that easy to tell? Do not fear the Cliffhangers of Doom, for they shall be defeated by the Updates of Fun-ness!

And now, without further ado, chapter two. Hey, that rhymes! XD I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend and fellow author, Myu-Ichigo!

Chapter two: A Little About You

Picking up where we left off...

"Oh, okay. (sniffle) I guess I'll go, now." With that, Raven left behind her teammates who were both concerned and disturbed at the same time.

"Something's DEFINITELY not right, here," Beastboy said after a brief pause.

Starfire, who still had her mouth agate, nodded slowly. "I fear our friend's emotions are giving her trouble."

Everyone looked at Starfire.

"How do you know that?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire tilted her head from side to side, trying to decide whether to tell them or not. "I am unsure if I should..."

"Star, this could be serious! Out with it!" Beastboy urged, more curious as to what it was than if it was important.

"Hm...okay. I am only doing this for the better of friend Raven. When the not very nice Puppet King caused Raven and I to switch bodies, we had to share our life stories and other personal information to avoid complications. We...how you say...'chatted.'"

Beastboy smirked. "Personal information? Like what?"

Starfire turned red and obstinately shook her head. "No! All I am to divulge is that she had...emotional issues."

Beastboy nodded disappointedly. "Right, I know that. When Cyborg and I went into her mind, we-"

Cyborg slapped Beastboy on the back of his head. "Quiet!"

"When you went into her WHAT?" Robin repeated.

"Uh, well, yeah," Cyborg laughed nervously. "Me and BB here accidentally went through a portal into Raven's mind once, and we learned a bit about her and her different personalities."

Robin rubbed his chin. "Raven told me a bit about her past, too. It sounds like she's had a lot to deal with all her life."

"It appears we all know a lot more about our friend then we first perceived," Starfire pointed out knowingly.

Beastboy admitted "Yeah. I used to complain that she was overly secretive. Even though there's still a lot she keeps to herself, we know a lot about her. Probably more than she would have liked."

Starfire looked thoughtful and said "We must decide who shall assist friend Raven with the taming of her emotions. Let's choose two of us."

Robin, who had finally gotten over his sugar "letdown," put a hand up. "I really think I'm the person suited for this job, you guys. I'M the leader."

Starfire wanted to say otherwise, but she daren't say anything against the boy wonder. So she kept her opinion to herself.

Beastboy protested. "You hardly know anything outside of crime-fighting, Robin. Besides, I'm the one who's closest to her..."

Cyborg and Robin gave Beastboy lopsided smiles.

"What!" Beastboy asked, confused.

"Closest, huh?" Cyborg said in a mocking tone.

Beastboy became annoyed. "Well, it's true!"

Starfire, who had just caught on to what Cyborg and Robin were getting at, joined in. "Beastboy, what proof do you have that shows friend Raven feels the closest to you?"

Beastboy flushed. He didn't think of it that way. "W-well, there was...that time with...!"

Beastboy had a shorter list than he would have liked to admit. There was no way he was going to name any of them in front of the others, anyway.

"Don't think I didn't see y'all hugging her in the hall after that whole Malchior business," Cyborg said, wagging an accusing finger at Beastboy.

"She started it!" Beastboy started, but as soon as he said it, he threw his hands over his mouth. He had to metally slap himself. Gosh, he was a big mouth!

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire leaned in. "Did she!" Starfire asked, excitedly.

"Beastboy, how come you didn't tell us?" Robin asked, just as excited as Starfire.

"You know, we really should be worrying about who's going to help Raven..." Beastboy said, hoping to get them off his case.

"Beastboy is right. What are we to do?" Starfire sighed.

"Let Cyborg choose!" Beastboy suggested, glad that everyone was done razzing him.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I think Star and BB should take this one. Sorry, Robin. I chose Star because Raven needs someone who's the same gender (A/N: More like breed...boys are a whole different animal...), and BB because..." Here, Cyborg glanced at Beastboy evilly, "Because Beastboy seems very eager to help."

Beastboy flushed again. But he remained silent because he couldn't think of a good comeback.

"What is the first thing we shall do?" Starfire chimed.

"All right, team, I have a plan." Robin had everyone huddle up, and they started doing that thing where it sounds like they're whispering, but they're actually just going "Psst psst psst."

End of chapter two  
Yaaaannooooooo! Da da da da da dum! Dum dum dum dum dum diiiiii! Yannoooooooo! Yeah, I'm bored. -.-

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Beastboy and Starfire are in charge of keeping an eye on Raven all day. But that's easier said than done...  
"A Bit TOO Close," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	3. A Bit TOO Close

Chapter three: A Bit TOO Close

Author's notes: Watashi wa shiawase desuuuuuu! I'm so happy! Since my reviewers are so nice, I made this chapter especially long! Hope you guys like it. And now, reviewer replies!

TameranianRaven: OMG, they're in a tree? I'LL SAVE YOU GUYS! Quick, you get the tuna, and I'll get the firemen! What's that? Why do we need tune, you ask? Well, for the firemen, of course!

Regrem Erutaerc: Hey, hey, hey, have you been snooping through my muses? XD Alright isn't a real word, actually. If you spell check it, the spell check pulls up alright and tries to replace it with all right. Nice try, though. ;) I checked out your friend's account, and the aforementioned story is T. I have a strict, no T story policy, I'm afraid! Unless you guys plan on toning it down, I'm afraid I can't read it. Gomennasai!

moo: Thank you so much! That's very nice. :) Here's an update, and just for my reviewers, I've made it exhaustingly long!

Stikaiya: Glad I got ya hooked! That was the plan, after all. ;)

WickedRaven: Hey, neat! I hope you plan on reading a lot, because I want to make this a long story! Maybe 10 chapters?

DragonGirl: And...here it is!

Lizard Lad: Lol, yeah, gotta keep it PG. XD Glad I didn't offend you with the whole "guys being another breed" comment. Hehe. Boys and girls are like night and day!

mrmistoffelees: Darn it! What's with all these people sneaking into my muses? Lol! That's such a good idea, that I've already thought of something along those lines...just you wait!

papersak: Lol! Mew Mew Power very evil. I would have gladly put Tokyo Mew Mew in Mew Mew Power's place, but I figured more people would be able to identify it that way. Sorry 'bout that. XP We all have 4Kids. 4Kids must die. The hug of utter cuteness, eh? I like that:)

BlackDragon1126: Rotfl! Thank you so much! That was a very flattering review! Unfortunately, this chapter isn't very well written...I wrote it over the course of several days, so it lacks unity...oh well.

Myu-Ichigo: Love ya:) Yeah, the lack of Raven-ness sucked, but we had to...shoo her away for a bit. But she's back, and crazier than ever! Well, she wasn't crazy in the first place, but she is now! XD This chapter is nauseatingly long, since so many people requested it:) Enjoy!

elvenartgirl: Hey, thanks:)

cRiTiC123: Well, I can't stop now! If I did, I'd probably get attacked by angry reviewers! So don't worry about lack of updates!

rikagirls: Mwahaha! Beastboy shall suffer even more! Even though I like him. Somehow, it's fun sending him through turmoil!

Without further ado, chapter three!

The team decided it would be best to be sure it was Raven's emotions that were plaguing her. Just to be safe. Robin's plan was to have Beastboy and Starfire keep watch over Raven all day.

The next morning, when Raven came out of her room, Starfire greeted her to see if she was back to normal.

"Glorious morning to you, my friend. How are you feeling?" Starfire asked, walking alongside Raven.

"GREAT! I feel great, great, great!" Raven announced, sounding very much like Tony the tiger. "And what about you?"

"I am...very well, thank you." Starfire could plainly see Raven was still not quite right. "Raven, would you like to join Beastboy and I in the journeying to the park?"

Raven suddenly hung her head very low. "I guess. I can't imagine why you'd want to bring me, though."

"But, friend, we very much enjoy your companionship!" Starfire argued.

Anger kicked in. "Fine! I'll go! Would you just leave me alone?" With that being said, Raven stomped off.

"Oh, I fear this will be more difficult than we anticipated," Starfire thought out loud.

---

In the living room, Robin questioned how it went. "Starfire, did you talk to Raven?"

Starfire solemnly nodded. "I most certainly did. And I am almost positive that friend Raven is under the influence of her emotions."

Beastboy continued, "Did you ask her if she wanted to go to the park?"

"I have asked her. She accepted most ungratefully."

Robin pointed out "She's gonna be moody until we find out how to resolve this."

"True. I am in high hopes that we are able to assist our friend. Raven is much like a sister to me." Starfire sighed.

"She means a lot to all of us, Star," Beastboy reminded. "Let's go find her."

---

They found her, strangely, in the laundry room, sitting in a basket.

"Raven? What are you doing?" Beastboy asked, afraid of the answer.

Raven turned to face the doorway where Starfire and Beastboy stood. "Why, I'm on a ship! Silly. Would you like to join? Better hurry before you drown!"

Starfire blinked a couple of times. "Uh, friend, we are now going to the park. Are you coming?"

Raven struggled to get up. After brushing herself off, she nodded. "Sure! I've sailed the seven seas already, anyway."

Beastboy and Starfire exchanged worrisome glances. This was going to be a loooong day.

---

At the arrival of the park, another of Raven's emotions decided to take over...

She shrieked, startling Beastboy and Starfire.

"Friend, what is it?" Starfire asked.

Clinging to Beastboy out of fear, Raven pointed to the ground. "Th-th-that...!"

Starfire looked and it was only a leaf. "I do not understand, friend. Why do you fear this?"

She held it up and Raven shrieked again, burying her face in Beastboy's chest like a child, making Beastboy turn red.

Trying to console her, he said "Raven, it's okay. It's not going to hurt y-"

"Noooo!" Raven pouted.

"Just throw it away Starfire. It's no use arguing with her now."

Starfire did as she was told, and Raven stopped clinging to Beastboy, though she did stay close to him. Just in case the leaf came back from the dead to GET her. Bum ba bum.

Starfire turned on her communicator. "Robin, are you there?"

"Yeah. How's it going, Starfire?" the other end said.

"We had a slight problem with Raven. She was afraid of...a leaf."

Robin made a skeptical grunt. "A leaf?"

"Yes. I haven't thought of any ideas on how to help Raven get back to normal. Have you concocted any ideas, Robin?"

Robin laughed a bit at Starfire's use of 'concocted.' "No, I'm afraid I haven't. Keep me updated. I'm going to go tell Cyborg what's going on, now. Talk to you later."

The conversation ended, and Starfire turned her attention back to Raven, only to see Raven half-walking, half-sleeping.

Beastboy had apparently just now noticed this too. "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven yawned and stretched. "I'm...really tired all of a sudden."

Neither Beastboy nor Starfire would have been surprised if Raven collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep. Luckily for them, she didn't.

After a few minutes of strolling through the park, Raven became aware again. She stared sadly at her feet as she walked, seemingly deep in thought.

"Raven?" Beastboy said to get her attention.

Raven looked at him, her eyes still depressed looking. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Raven stopped walking and looked at her feet again, thinking. "That's the second time today you've asked me that," she finally said.

Beastboy blinked and realized she was right. "Well, yeah. I want to make sure you're all right."

Raven's face twisted into confusion.

"What?" Starfire asked, seeing the change in expression.

Raven looked intently at her fellow Titans and asked slowly, "Who...are you?"

"Raven, what do you mean 'who are we'? We are your friends!" Starfire reasoned worriedly.

"But, I don't have friends...do I?" Raven cocked her head and thought deeply.

Beastboy started to panic. "This is bad. Her emotions going out of whack is having some kind of side effect on her memory!"

Starfire nodded, digging her communicator out. "It would seem so. I shall call Robin and see what he says."

There was a small static-y noise, then Robin's voice. "What's up, Starfire? Is everyone okay?"

"I would be lying if I told you we were. Friend Raven does not know who we are anymore!"

Robin stroked his chin for a moment then answered "Her emotions are so new and strong to her, that they must clouding her memory."

Starfire didn't quite understand, but she had a feeling that it didn't mean anything good. Concern was written all over her face. "If so, then what are we to do?"

"Try reasoning with her emotions," Robin suggested.

"Reasoning?" Beastboy echoed. "You know, it sounds weird, but it just might be crazy enough to work!"

"Or to get someone injured," Raven chimed pessimistically.

"I'm going now. Good luck, you guys," Robin said, ignoring Raven's comment.

Robin's picture faded away and Starfire put her communicator back into her pocket. (A/N: Does Starfire even have pockets? XD Probably not, but in this story, she does. XP)

Beastboy and Starfire looked awkwardly at Raven, who stared lopsidedly at them.

"So, who are you people?" Raven asked again after waiting for someone to say something.

Starfire spoke slowly and pronounced everything very distinctly. "I am Starfire. This is Beastboy. We are your friends."

Raven thought hard for a moment and replied "I know who you two are, but I don't remember anything about you."

Starfire whispered to Beastboy "Exactly how many emotions does friend Raven have, I wonder?"

"I dunno," was Beastboy's unintelligent answer. Then outloud, "Okay, this must be Raven's brave emotion. Listen to me Brave, let Raven have her body back."

Giggling somewhat like Happy, she answered "Naw. Me and the other emotions like having control. It's fun. Bye bye!" She raised her hand, and with a flash of black energy, disappeared.

"Aw, shoot! We lost her!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Starfire asked with a distressed expression "If Raven's emotions are out of control, why are things not exploding and such?"

Beastboy froze. "That's a good question. Let's get back to the tower, quick!"

---

"Hey, there, I'm Raven! Nice to meet you!" Raven shook Robin's hand ecstatically.

"Raven, for the millionth time, where's Beastboy and Starfire?" Robin asked.

"The green guy and the girl who talks funny? Beats me. Let's go SKYDIVING! I love skydiving. Don't you?"

Beastboy and Starfire burst through the door. "We're...here...!"

Robin helped the tired Titans sit down as Raven continued to babble about skydiving.

"Thank goodness you two are here! We've gotten reports of completely destroyed buildings in town, all without an apparent cause. Raven's going to keep releasing energy unless we have to do something."

"What...should...we...do...?" Beastboy asked, panting.

Robin looked serious. "We have to be quick and our actions must be effective. We're going to have to restrain Raven."

Robin, Starfire, and Beastboy looked with anxious countenance at the aforementioned telepath as she talked with the blender.

Robin continued "Even if it's against her will."

Beastboy instantly attacked the idea. "You mean like...with a straight jacket! No way! We can't do that to Raven! Let's keep trying to reason with her emotions like you said earlier! Maybe we can-"

"Beastboy," Robin sternly interrupted. "I tried that before you guys got here. It didn't work. It's not going to work."

Beastboy's forehead creased. "How do you know?" he exploded angrily.

Robin looked a bit shocked at Beastboy's sudden outburst, and Starfire looked completely appalled. Even Raven turned to see what was going on, but quickly went back to her blender. Cyborg was about to walk into the room, ask how it was going, and if he could help, but since everyone was...ah...BUSY, he decided now wasn't a good time.

Finally regaining his composure, Robin argued "B-beastboy, it's for her own good. It's for the city's good."

Getting more ticked off by the second, Beastboy continued to shout. "I'll bet you don't even care about her or what happens to her! You're just afraid that she'll hurt you!"

Starfire was horrified, but became stiff. "Beastboy, do not yell at your friends! Robin only wishes to do what is best for everyone and he knows what he is doing. Though I do not particularly want to see Raven in the jacket of straightness, if that's what Robin says is best, then I have complete faith in his judgement. I suggest you do the same."

No one would dare correct Starfire's version of straight jacket now; she was vexed, and only fools messed with vexed Tamaranians.

Though we all know Beastboy can be foolish... "You don't UNDERSTAND, Starfire. Neither of you do. Raven can't control what's happening. It's not fair to do this to her."

Robin sighed. Beastboy could be so stuborn sometimes! "You have five days to get her emotions back in order."

Beastboy's face instantly lit up. "You got it! C'mon Rae, we have lots of work to do!"

Raven wasn't paying attention. "I wonder how this blender is wired...maybe if the central engine is-"

"Come on, you!" Beastboy grabbed Raven and dragged her out of the room.

"Don't worry, blender my precious! I shall return!"

End of chapter three!  
This chapter kind of sucked, but it was funny, so I hope you guys still liked it...

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Beastboy has devised a way to reason with Raven's emotions...face to face! But they aren't interested...they just wanna have fun...which might lead to some seriously crazy problems!  
"Playtime," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	4. SORRY!

Okay, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry to all of you, but the next chapter is taking a while...I've had so much to do, and my writing time in minimal. I promise I'll update, I really do promise! In the meanwhile, just bookmark/add this to your favorites and I promise to update for you soon. GOMENNASAI!

AKC


	5. Playtime

Chapter four: Playtime

Author's notes: Whee! I'm tired and insane! XP I realized that the last chapter kind of sucked...sorry 'bout that. Another thing...I was told by a friend of mine that in "Lord of the Rings" (which I have never seen), they said something similar to my blender line. Darn them! They beat me to it! Oh well. XD Time for review replies!

Myu-Ichigo: Oh, yeah...it didn't make much sense. I'm still not a very good author yet. -.- I'm trying! Hope this chapter turns out better!

mrmistoffelees: Well, that's a cute idea, but it make take away from the unity of the story...I already have most of the story planned out. We'll see, though.

DragonGirl: That's quite a bit of laughing:)

starrobfreak4: I kind of stole that from Hamtaro...they used to do that at the end of the episodes. :) I guess even when you outgrow things, they still influence you. XD It's going to be VERY interesting for BB...

papersak: Hey, neat! I barely know any Japanese, but I know a few words here and there... Don't worry, there shall be plenty more cuteness.

RonLuver2005: Eee! Thank you! I'm just sorry this chapter took me so long! Eeks! I can't believe I'm on someone's author alert list!

kkori: Hehe.

Unlikely-to-bear-it: Someone likes their blenders...XD

Lizard Lad: Angsty is such a fun word. XD Toaster's are pretty funny. Ironically, my family needs a new blender right now!

rikagirls: Hehe, yeah, never thought of it that way!

Moon-Princess-Meg: A trip, eh? Not necessarily! Glad randomness makes you smile, because I seem to be chock full of it! XP

WickedRaven: Oooo, I'm so happy I made your day better! I just love making people smile. It's even better when I get to do it through things I love. Like writing, for instance! ;)

moo: So glad you don't think it's sucky:)

lovex3spell: Are you serious? OMG! That's so cool! I apologize, like, five million times for the amount of time it took to write this! Every single day...eeks! That's so flattering:) :) :) :) :)

teenRAVENtitan: ROTFL! Don't hurt yourself!

ILUVBBRAE: Yesh. I love meh catgirls!

TameranianRaven: To die for, eh? Heehee!

BlackDragon1126: Thank you!

spiritual-s: Me? Awesome? Hehe! I wish! Thank you very much!

Gubba-gubba: Woah, by far, my longest review...XD

teenRAVENtitan: Could have taken a few WEEKS, but I decided to type away!

TameranianRaven: Thank you sooooo much!

AnimationWickedRaven: Well, I'm not so sure...it's been hard to write lately.

Regrem Erutaerc: I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter...it took me over two weeks just to make this short little thing, and it was hard to make it all...intellectual? Yeah, none of them are really that crazy...but her emotions and memories are melding, and becoming distorted. So I guess...okay, I don't really have a logical explanation for the blender...I just thought it'd be funny. XD I know there are only 7 emotions...I hope you don't hate me for throwing in my own little twist to the mix in this chapter!

On, to the story! Five zillion sorrys for the big wait! I've had, like, sooo much going on that I've barely had time to write! BIG, SPECIAL THANKS TO Regrem Erutaerc who explained all of the emotions to me. I dedicate this chapter to Regrem Erutaerc. I re-labeled "Rudeness" as Lazy, since that sounds better to me...heh. This is a short chapter. I'm sorry!

Beastboy dragged Raven into her room and closed the door.

"Who are you?" Raven asked again, for the third time that day.

"I'm Beastboy. Remember? You always get annoyed with me. I'm the one who tries to get people to eat tofu. Ring any bells?" Beastboy prompted.

Raven's expression twisted into thought, and she seemed to be close to recognizing him. "I'm not sure..."

"Forget it," Beastboy mumbled, digging through her dresser drawers.

Raven stood over his shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"That mirror to your mind. If you emotions won't listen to me from in there, maybe you'll listen to me out here."

Finally, he found the old mirror. It looked exactly the same as it did last time he saw it, except for a thin sheet of dust covering the glass.

"Now, there must be a button or something..." Beastboy observed every crease and jewel on the mirror, looking for something that might cause the emotions to be released.

"You're looking for a button?" Happy chirped through Raven.

"Yeah."

"There's a switch on the back. Is that good enough?"

"Happy, you idiot!" Anger cursed. "Now he's going to-"

Beastboy flipped the switch and a burst of energy shot out from the glass. He stumbled back a couple a steps and covered his eyes as a brilliant light flashed. It didn't last for more than a couple of seconds. When he uncovered his eyes, an array of different colored Raven stood in front of him, some looking excited, some looking unpleased. The real Raven had collapsed, lifeless and limp, onto the floor.

"Is...she gonna be okay?" Beastboy asked the emotions, kneeling beside his fallen teammate.

"She'll be okay. She'll recover from the shock in a couple of minutes. But for now, you'd better just leave her be," Timid told him quietly.

Anger knitted her eyebrows and added "If she were awake, she would tell you to stop TOUCHING her."

Beastboy took his hand off of Raven's arm and stood up. "Now that you're all here, we need to talk. But first, so that there's no confusion...just how many of you are there?"

Knowledge, the yellow cloaked Raven, stepped forward, adjusting her glasses. "There was once nine of us. Now there are only eight. Happy, Timid, and Brave, whom you have already met, then there's myself, Anger, Wisdom, Lazy, and Affection."

Beastboy's eyes scanned over the different emotions, all of them expressing looks of seriousness. "Why did you guys used to have nine, but now you only have eight? what happened?"

"Hope. We lost Hope a long time ago," Brave explained solemnly.

"Exactly eleven years, two months, and fourteen days ago," Knowledge corrected.

"Oh, the heck with you and your details," Anger scowled.

"Shh," Beastboy hushed, "Not so loud. Now, I want to know why it is you guys took control of Raven."

"He sure is blunt, isn't he?" Anger spat, ignoring his question.

"Well, it started with Affection. When that Mal-ki-ore guy showed up, Affection was used for the first time, like, ever," Happy said, her cheerful face faltering at the sound of Malchior's name. "Affection got, like, fatally injured when that meanie-head dumped Raven."

Affection agreed by nodding her head and took over the explanation. "Raven almost lost me like she did with Hope. But when you..." Affection turned red in the face and she squirmed uncomfortably. "...when you consoled her..."

"Affection recovered," Knowledge finished.

"Yeah," Affection concurred, grateful she didn't have to say it.

Beastboy's mind took a second to catch up. When it did... "Wait, are you saying that Raven...likes...me? Are you sure?"

"Uh, duh. We're apart of her mind. I'd think we'd know who she thought fondly of," Wisdom said, upset that he would question their integrity.

"Wisdom, you big mouth!" Affection squealed angrily, covering her cheeks to hide the blushing.

"What? I only told him what was true."

"You might be Wisdom, but you sure are tactless," Anger growled.

"We've said too much." Timid sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Brave, eager to break the silence, shouted "HOUSE PARTY!"

Everybody jumped at the volume of her voice, but the other emotions quickly caught on, and they all scrambled out of the room.

"Wait, don't! You can't!" Beastboy shouted. He was about to go after them when Raven started to stir.

"Uh-oh. I am SO dead..." Beastboy thought out loud, turning to see Raven shakily standing up.

"What...happened?" she asked weakly.

"Uh, you see-"

Robin's voice could be heard. "BEASTBOY!"

"-It's a long story..."

End of chapter four  
Blargh. I have absolutely NO time for anything anymore! Today and tomorrow, I'm totally busy and on Monday, I have school AND we have to go to this karate thing. Then I have SOME time on Tuesday, but on Wednesday, I have these extracurricular activities, and on Thursday, I have Youth Group. Friday's my test day, and on top of all of that, I have to get four requested pictures drawn before Thursday! Ack! Having a life is overrated. Well, please review and make my week slightly less insane...

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Raven wants to know what Beastboy's done, and normally, he would just tell her, get his beating, and make things right, but knowing what Raven really thinks of him is making things hard...and the emotions don't plan on helping! Plus, Robin's mad as heck with Beastboy, Cyborg's unconcious, and Starfire is...playing limbo? Eek! Everything's out of control!  
"Unwanted House Party," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	6. Unwanted House Party

Chapter five: Unwanted House Party

Author's notes: I'm am sooooo sorry I've been so busy, my reviewers! Not only that, but I got sick, then I got WAY busy AGAIN, and I've been busy babysitting a pregnant cat. -.- I wrote the first half with a cold, and the second half sleep-deprived. I hope it didn't affect my writing ability...anyway, time to reply to my awesome reviews!

BlackDragon1126: Lol, thank you! This MIGHT be a party you don't want to take part in, though! XD

RonLuver2005: Lol, thanks. Hope your week(s) went well!

rikagirls: Sorry I took so long!

TameranianRaven: Yeah. See, my message board is going through the roof with posts (in my opinion) so I always have to swing in and make sure everything's running smoothly. O.o So that's partly why this took so long!

moo: That's right! Limbo! I probably WILL go into the Hope matter, since it would be a borderline cliffhanger if I never attended to what happened to her.

Regrem Erutaerc: You didn't miscount. I just threw Hope's name in there for a later on chapter...thank you!

DragonGirl: PLUSHIES! YAY! (huggles them)

Lizard Lad: That's an awesome idea, you've got there! So awesome, I'll use it! Thank you!

hollywoodstarsandeyes: I love to surprise! It was fun throwing something this unexpected into the story:)

Regrem Erutaerc: Is that so? Oops. I didn't know that. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Thank you! Your help with the emotions is really making my job easier! XD

Moon-Princess-Meg: Yeah, pointless is always lame. XD Thank you for your review!

teenRAVENtitan: (sweatdrop) Hehe. You silly. Thank you for your support, Raven-chan!

AnimationWickedRaven: ROTFL! I know what that's like...I got mildly drunk a week or two ago from using a certain type of cold medicine for the first time. I was all dopey. XD Thank your for your kind (sugar high induced) review!

starrobfreak4: Oh, it's gonna get exciting, all right! XD

kkori: That's a good thing. It means that they like your stories so much that they signed up to get an e-mail from everytime you updated! Hope you aced your tests:)

Moto Chick: Thank you very much!

Myu-Ichigo: Yeah, this chapter and the next few chapters are going to be a bit angsty...but things'll clear up. :)

Okay, well, I'm so proud of all of my reviews! I can't tell you how excited I am! On another note, I got, like, all the spoilers in the world for "The Prophecy." It's going to be cool, but unfortunately, some portions of it contradict a couple of my other (in the works) fics. What a shame. Oh well. I still can't wait to see it! And here's some GREAT NEWS! The Teen Titans are getting a direct-to-video movie! According to my caluculations, we should expect it by late 2006, or early 2007! (see my Raven shrine for more details) Big thanks to Regrem Erutaerc who pointed out that I got Knowledge and Wisdom's personalities mixed up. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO LIZARD LAD WHO HELPED ME WITH A SCENE!

Raven studied Beastboy's expression and suddenly a wave of understanding hit her in the face. "Oh, gosh, you didn't..." Raven said just above a whisper.

"If I told you I have a good explanation, would you listen before hurting me?" Beastboy asked, wincing ever so slightly.

Raven inhaled deeply. "Probably not. But this is important, so this time, yes. What did you do?"

"Well, you see, it all started with your emotions..." Beastboy paused mid-sentence and his eyes met those of Raven's. Then Wisdom's words flew to his head again: "I'd think we'd know who she thought fondly of." What if it was true? What if Raven really did think fondly of him? What if-

"Beastboy, are you okay?" Raven asked, more in a tone of annoyance than of in concern. She waved a hand in front of his blank face. A sudden crash from the living room caused both teens to jump out of their trances.

"BEASTBOY, GET OUT HERE!" Robin's voice boomed.

"That's your cue," Raven said cynically.

Beastboy only muttered "Oh, crud..." and ran out of the room to see what was going on. Raven reluctantly follow, but picked up her pace after remembering something was going on with her emotions.

The empath and the changeling entered the living room/kitchen, horrified as to what they saw. Brave, Happy, and Starfire where grouped together and talking, while Anger, Timid, and Knowledge were all arguing next to a seemingly unconscious Cyborg. Robin, Wisdom, and Affection were having what appeared to be a very serious conversation, and Lazy? She was on the couch with a bag of chips, but let's not go into that.

"Tell me what the object of the game is, please?" Starfire asked.

"It's simple. You bend backwards and go under the pole!" Happy explained, holding one end of the pole while Brave held the other.

"Oh, we have a sport very much the same on my planet! We call it m'phorple because we usually tie a m'phor around our neck while playing!" With that, Starfire pulled out some kind of...fish-on-a-string from her pocket and tied it around her neck like a necklace. "Would you like one?" she offered to the two aforementioned emotions.

"Pass," they both answered in unison.

---

"He had it coming to him anyway," Anger scowled, kicking the half robot who lay on the floor.

"Don't you realize that he could be seriously injured?" Knowledge snapped.

Timid was on the verge of tears. "Why'd you hit him over the head with that frying pan, Anger?"

"He TOUCHED me! On the shoulder!"

"He only tapped you, you know. That's no reason to attack someone," Knowledge sighed, shaking her head.

"I hope he's okay," Timid said sadly, nudging Cyborg gently with her foot. Cyborg moaned and muttered something about revolting frying pans.

---

"Wait, start again. You're not making sense," Robin said, hands on hips.

"Well, you see," Wisdom said, starting her explanation again patiently, "Raven kept holding us in, but the less she used us, the more we manifested."

Robin nodded with understanding. "Go on."

"And when we manifested, she lost control of us."

"All right."

"When she lost control of us, we clouded her memory."

"I see."

"But when Beastboy released us, we manifested even more."

"Okay."

"And that's why we're here."

There was a brief pause, but then Robin broke the silence.

"But I still don't understand."

Wisdom sighed deeply. "What's not to understand?"

"Well, I don't see why Raven was holding you in, or why Beastboy released you."

Wisdom rubbed her temples, getting annoyed. "Raven held us in because Affection here-" Affection waved, "-was becoming immensely strong."

"Why?"

"Because...Raven feels affection towards someone."

"Who?"

"Why is this important to our conversation?"

"Wait, start from the beginning again."

"ARGH!"

Affection giggled and watched their dialogue repeat itself.

---

Raven glanced around the room. "Oh, God..." she said, saying a silent prayer.

"Don't worry, Rae, we'll fix this..."

"Do NOT call me Rae," Raven snarled with an edge to her voice. "What in Azarath gave you the idea to release them!"

Beastboy was taken aback by her cold question. "I just wanted to help...Robin was gonna put you in a straight jacket, and I was worried about you, so I hoped I could reason with the emotions."

Raven's expression went from annoyed to...embarassed? Was that a blush creeping across her face?

"Well, I appreciate your concern...at least I'm out of my emotions grip for now."

Wisdom's words flickered across Beastboy's thoughts once more. They would make sense in this situation. But he didn't have time to muse right then. He and Raven had to take care of the emotions.

Instead of shouting for the emotions' attentions, Raven whistled. The high pitch overrode all of the arguing, giggling, etc. Beastboy didn't even know Raven could whistle.

Everyone's attention was turned to Raven, who wasn't exactly excited to be in the spotlight.

"Lookie! It's Raven!" Happy blurted.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Raven stated, arching an eyebrow.

Wisdom (who was more than happy to leave hers and Robin's conversation hanging) stepped forward to explain everything. She put her hand up and whispered in Raven's ear for a minute and when she was finished, Raven moaned and sat down on a earby chair to regain composure.

Beastboy placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Raven...you didn't do stuff that was bad, or anything."

Anger seemed indifferent to Beastboy's gesture, and even grumbled and folded her arms. "This IS Raven's fault."

Everyone now looked at her.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Raven had to go and become affectionate towards Be-"

"Shush, you big mouth!" Affection hissed, covering Anger's mouth.

Anger glared at the hand over her mouth, but didn't bother to fight it.

Raven flinched at the thought of what might have been said had Anger finished her sentence.

"Friend Raven, are you okay? You look...rather pale," Starfire asked worriedly, feeling Raven's forehead.

Raven gently pushed Starfire's hand away and stood up. "I'm fine." She then motioned to her emotions, and they followed her to her room. Beastboy trailed after them, and Robin and Starfire went to go attend to Cyborg's head injury.

---

Now in her room, Raven had to convince her emotions to go back inside her mind.

Wisdom arched an eyebrow and looked at Raven skeptically. "But...what about your-"

"Shh," Raven hissed, nodding towards Beastboy. "Certain people don't need to know."

"But we all could get seriously hurt!" Happy said, not looking as cheerful as usual.

"I'll deal with it myself. Now all of you, back into the mirror."

The seven emotions sighed/groaned and with a flash of light, were gone.

"What were they talking about?" Beastboy asked Raven curiously.

"N-nothing. It's not important. Just...get out of my room, please..." Raven said, turning away.

"But what if you can't control your emotions and they take over you again?"

"That's the least of my concerns right now..." Raven said, just above a whisper. "Please leave."

Beastboy begrudgingly obeyed and left. Though he wasn't quite sure, he thought that he heard crying as he left...

End of chapter five  
Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Beastboy wants answers, and he'll do anything to get them...but the team gets sent on quite the obscure quest. But in the midst of their travels, Beastboy gets the answers he wanted. And they're quite shocking. How long has Raven been keeping this from the team?  
"Hotel Findings," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	7. Hotel Findings

Chapter six: Hotel Findings

Author's notes (PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!): Squee! Stuff gets a little angsty from here on, but don't worry, it'll get funny again sometime. I got really sick on the 5th of this month, so that's partly why this update was so slow. ALSO, a thanks to all of the people who reviewed my one-shot "Bittersweet Sixteen." This chapter is rather long...oh, I haven't done disclaimer in a long time! I don't own the Teen Titans! Okay, now that that's over with, time to reply to the people who reviewed!

Raven-chandidntlogonOo: (the underscores in your name may not show up) Thank you, Raven-chan! You'll love this chapter! (at least, I hope so!)

TameranianRaven: Murr...how long is long for you? XP I hope that the amount of time it took me to get this up wasn't too long for you!

papersak: XD Beastboy's role...I like the way that sounds, somehow...

Regrem Erutaerc: Well, I might be able to incorporate suggestions, however, it would be rather difficult. There's probably not going to be much more interaction with the emotions, but you never know...

moo: XD It seems that many people tend to like one thing in particular with my stories that I never thought would be very funny...(i.e., in "A Helping Hand," people seemed to really like Purr attacking Slade. O.o I never thought that'd entertain anyone.) Thank you very much for the nice review!

red: Thanks!

teenRAVENtitan: The conversation between Robin and Wisdom was fun to write...nyo-ho-ho!

RavenVSdestiny: Oh, thank you very much! That's very nice!

kkori: Thank you! By the way, cute name. ;)

---

Beastboy sank into the couch, allowing a deep sigh to escape, since no one seemed to be around. Little did he know, Cyborg had just entered the room.

"What's wrong, B?" he asked.

"Aw, nothin'," Beastboy replied.

"Usually, when a person says 'nothing,' they really mean 'something,'" Cyborg pointed out wisely. "You can tell me."

Beastboy caved in. He knew he could trust Cyborg. "Well...even though it seems like Raven's problems are over, I think that there's more to this that we're not seeing."

Cyborg hopped over the back of the couch, landing next to his green friend. "What makes you say that?"

"She's just...I don't know how to describe it. There's just this feeling I'm getting that this wasn't the end. That there's something else bothering her that she won't tell us."

Cyborg's face contorted into a grin, which Beastboy noticed right away. "What's that look for?" he cried, almost offended.

Cyborg answered "Aw, nothing."

"Usually, when a person says 'nothing,' they really mean 'something,'" Beastboy countered smartly.

"Good one," Cyborg chuckled. "So what do you think we should do?"

Beastboy grinned weakly and answered "I was kinda hoping you'd have an idea. I'm all out."

"Heh, I should have known..." Cyborg stroked his beard. Okay, so Cyborg doesn't have a beard. But if he did, he would have stroked it.

The alarm sounded unexpectedly, and Robin rushed into the room, followed by Starfire.

Robin hit the power button on the monitor, and a young woman's face appeared on screen.

"This is the Teen Titans. What the trouble?" Robin queried in his business voice.

Raven had just entered the room and listened to everyone from the back of the room, so as not to attract attention to herself.

"I'm so glad I was able to contact you," she responded with a light Spanish accent. "I am in need of your assistance."

"How can we help?" Starfire inquired sweetly.

"I am the owner of a small hotel. We only just opened last week, and I have been hearing queer things at night. It has scared away my few customers, for they fear the sounds might be ghosts. Please, would you and your team do me the favor of investigating? In return, I shall, of course, provide you with a room while you are here, and free access to our food."

Robin smiled slightly and said "We'd be glad to check out your hotel for you."

"Oh, I thank you," she chirped gratefully.

Robin ended the transmission and turned to the others, sighing inwardly.

"This sounds like some superstitious chase for ghosts that don't exist," Cyborg grumbled, loud enough for all to hear.

"I am afraid of the ghosts," Starfire whimpered. "Shall they be anything like the ones in the movie 'Wicked Scary'?"

"No, Star, there aren't any ghosts," Robin assured. "We're only going to find out who or what is making the noises and how we can stop them. That way, the poor lady doesn't lose anymore business."

Raven turned on her heel and left the room, still unnoticed.

"Free food! Cool!" Beastboy reiterated, grinning broadly.

Robin was typing on the computer again, finding the co-ordinance of the hotel.

"Wow, they're really OUT there," he commented, mostly to himself. "The hotel isn't anywhere near a major city, let alone this one. It's out in a hot area, in between the way to two small cities. No wonder this lady is so concerned with keep all of her customers happy; she must get very few."

---

When the Titans arrived at their destination, they all agreed that it appeared they were in the middle of nowhere. The lady they had talked to burst through the front doors and greeted them warmly.

"I am so very happy you are here!" she blurted. "Please, please, come inside where there's air conditioning."

Starfire whispered into Robin's ear as they were following the black haired woman, "Robin, why does this lady's air need to have its hair conditioned?"

"No, Starfire, it means there's cold air inside," he whispered back.

"Oh, I see."

The lobby was very cute, if you will pardon my using that word as an adjective for a room. There were a few other young women that looked a lot like the lady they followed.

"These are my sisters, who also happen to be some of my employees," the lady explained. "My name is Lindo. This is the sister closest to me in age, Querido, this is the middle child, Medio, and the youngest, Poco. Poco, please show the Teen Titans where their room is."

A girl who looked almost exactly like Lindo, only maybe a couple of years younger, stepped forward and said "Please come with me."

Robin followed directly behind her, keeping an eye on everything that moved. Starfire kept close behind him, just in case there really were ghosts. Starfire was followed by Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg had everybody's backs.

"Here you are," Poco said, stopped very suddenly in front of a door. Nobody had noticed that she stopped, so Robin bumped into her, Starfire into Robin, Raven into Starfire, Beastboy into Raven, and Cyborg into Beastboy, causing everyone to land on top of each other.

"I apologize," Poco said, squirming to get free.

"I have not injured you, have I, Robin?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'd be a lot better if Cyborg would move his foot to the left a bit..."

"Sorry, man," Cyborg said, trying to oblige Robin's request.

"Beastboy, quit it! You're poking me!" Raven snarled.

"I'm not doing it on purpose! Cyborg's foot is tickling me!"

"Ack!"

Eventually, everyone managed to escape from the pile.

"I apologize again," Poco said, bowing forward. "I must leave now. If you need something, let an employee know. Enjoy your stay." With that, she left.

---

The hotel room wasn't very big. Up against the right wall were two beds and to the left wall was a couch. There was a small kitchen nook in the left wall at the back of the room with a microwave, a coffee maker, and other assorted things.

"Okay, team, it's really late and we've come a long way, so we need to decide who sleeps where," Robin said in an assertive but tired voice.

"I'll sleep in the kitchen," Cyborg volunteered. "I need to be near an electrical outlet so I can recharge."

"I shall be happy to sleep on the so-fa!" Starfire said perkily, saying sofa in a rather strange manner.

Raven shook her head. "No, that's okay, you can sleep on one of the beds, Starfire. That's what you're used to. I'll sleep here on the couch and Robin can take the other bed. Our leader needs to be in his best condition."

"But what about Beastboy?" Starfire asked, sitting on the bed she planned on sleeping in.

"I can sleep on the end of the couch in kitten form?" Beastboy offered.

"That's fine," Robin agreed. "Make sure you guys don't do anything I wouldn't do. This is a suspicious hotel and I don't want any of you wandering or something of the sort without letting me know first."

"Right," everyone agreed in unison.

"So is everyone ready for lights out?" Robin questioned.

The others nodded sleepily and retreated to their "spots" for the night.

As Beastboy curled up at Raven's feet, she gave him a strange look. He wasn't quite sure what the look was for. He tiredly dismissed it, and squirmed a bit to get comfortable.

---

Around midnight, Beastboy opened his mirror-like cat eyes, suddenly unable to sleep. He quickly scanned the room, seeing only that all of his teammates were dreaming peacefully. All except the dark girl next to him...she seemed to be tossing slightly.

Kitty-Beastboy crawled over to her to see if she was okay. Raven's expression spelled out what seemed to be...pain? But how was that possible? Beastboy rubbed his furry head against her arm, only to find that all of her muscles were tense. He daintily climbed onto her and curled into a ball, hoping that having another being near by would settle her. But unfortunately for the poor green kitten, Raven turned onto her side, causing him to fall off the narrow couch. He landed on his tiny paws, unharmed, however. On the floor, he morphed into human form, and gently stroked Raven on the arm. He was glad he didn't have to worry about waking up anyone; Raven would only wake up at noise, Starfire at physical contact, Cyborg at having his sleep mode shut down, and Robin? Robin needed an earth-splitting earthquake or an eardrum shattering alarm to be awaken. Preferably both for quicker results.

Beastboy continued to stroke Raven's upper arm as she slept fitfully. Through the darkness, he noticed something that he hadn't seen before: a rip in Raven's sleeve, revealing a nasty looking cut.

'When could she have gotten hurt like that?' he thought, examining the wound.

It appeared to be a fresh injury, which threw Beastboy for a loop. It was also relatively deep, therefore it couldn't have been something small that inflicted it.

Beastboy decided he would ask her where she got the cut in the morning. He gently ran his hand through her soft, short hair, grateful for the opportunity the be near her. He couldn't help but wonder if Wisdom was really right when she said Raven liked him.

'It just couldn't be possible,' Beastboy thought. 'I bet Wisdom was being sarcastic.'

Raven started to mutter things as she tossed. Beastboy didn't think that Raven would be the type to talk in her sleep. As more and more painful expressions etched themselves onto her features, Beastboy started to worry. Raven began trembling, and beads of sweat slipped down her forehead.

"Raven," Beastboy whispered, afraid. "Raven!"

Raven bolted upright and clutched her head. A couple of pain-brought tears escaped the corners of her violet eyes.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beastboy asked apprehensively.

Raven turned and threw her arms around him, panting and still trembling. "Oh, thank God you woke me up..." she said, out of breath.

"Raven, what happened?" Beastboy questioned, now very thoroughly confused.

"I...it's..." Raven stuttered and fumbled with the words, something Beastboy had never heard her do before. "...My emotions...it's my emotions again. My father is linked directly to Anger...he knows that I'm going through something, and he's upset about it, so he attacked me through Anger."

Beastboy put his arms around her and held her close, sparks of excitement and fear about touching Raven so intimately being sent down his spine. "What happened to you that made your father so mad?"

Raven held him at arm's length and looked him in the eyes with a penetrating stare. "I...can't say right now."

"Well, that's fine. All that's important it, are you going to be okay?" Beastboy asked, returning her stare.

"I hope so. I doubt it, though," she responded, Timid seemingly influencing her words.

"No matter what, Raven, we'll be there to help you get through anything. We're your friends."

She smiled slightly and rested her head on his chest, catching her breath. After a moment of silence, she tilted her head up and looked at him.

'I've already let Timid take over for a second tonight,' she thought as Beastboy looked at her with a smile. 'Why not appease Affection this once, too?'

Raven pulled herself up to his face and brushed her lips against his in a quick, innocent kiss. Beastboy, caught totally off-guard, stumbled backwards after she was done.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised, with his mouth agate.

Raven replied silently, "A 'thank you' for everything you've done for me."

Beastboy put on a funny, half smile that said "You're welcome." He then yawned, "It's late. We should try to get back to sleep."

"Okay," Raven agreed, quickly glancing at the others.

Beastboy morphed into a kitten and hopped back onto the couch, curling up by Raven.

End of chapter six  
Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Raven tells Beastboy the details of her attack from Anger and her father. Starfire makes something that looks like it was found in the sewer. Robin plays "Super Smash Bros. Melee." Cyborg is no where to be found! What more could you ask for?  
"A Ray of Hope," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	8. A Ray of Hope

Chapter seven: A Ray of Hope

Author's note: PLEASE NOTE! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER AND IS PROBABLY NOT AS GOOD AS PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! Sankyuu. Okay, from now on, I will be putting review replies at the bottom. Please scroll down and read your review reply, then scroll back up and read that story. Sorry for the confusion. I have an excuse for taking so long! I was at a convention!  
Now, I'd like to draw attention to the fact that I've PASSED 100 REVIEWS! I'm so very happy! THANKS EVERYONE! A dedication to TameranianRaven, papersak, and teenRAVENtitan!

---

The next day, around noon...

"Thank you very much! I can not properly express my gratitude," Lindo thanked, eagerly shaking all of the Titans' hands.

"Uh, no problem," Robin said, trying to remain professional.

She continued, "I would like to thank you for my employees, too."

All of the people who worked at Lindo's hotel waved and smiled.

Robin awkwardly tried to end the conversation so that they could go home. "Well, we have to get back to Jump City."

"Understood. Bye-bye, have a safe trip home!"

"Bye!" her employees echoed.

---

That was earlier in the day. Now the team was at Titans Tower, all of them beat from the ridiculous mission. They had woken up that morning, prepared to hunt "ghosts." It turned out that the "ghosts" were merely rats, but nasty (and fast) ones at that. Now, I'd normally insert the "ghoul" chase here, but since this is K plus rated, let's just say that people were injured, several items were broken/exploded, and many animals (namely, rats) were harmed in the making of this chase.

Raven was perched on the couch, staring absent-mindedly at the pages of her book. She was unable to read. Not because Robin was playing Super Smash Bros. Melee and making quite a bit of noise, not because Starfire was in the kitchen, stirring some substance that appeared as if it had been obtained from a sewer, but because her mind was simply elsewhere. She looked out the window, streams of light pouring through it. Her thoughts wandered to the previous night and the events within it. She quickly shook away the thoughts with disgust.

The dark girl approached the window she had previously been glancing at. She tentatively placed her slender fingers against the warm glass.

'I could have completely ruined my friendship with Beastboy just by allowing Affection to have her way last night,' she thought sadly, closing her eyes.

Her string of concentration was ended by a certain Tamaranian princess.

"Friend, do you wish to ingest my pudding?" Starfire asked, holding to bowl up to Raven's face.

"Starfire, I'd really love to, but I don't really eat much, you know. Why don't you ask Robin?" Raven suggested, nodding to the Boy Wonder.

Starfire's smile waned a bit. "I really do wish to offer it to friend Robin, but he is very busy playing the games of video, and I do not wish to disturb him."

"Then why don't you look for Cyborg?"

"Oh, that is a good idea. I shall look for him." With that, Starfire left the room.

"YES! Take that, you smelly old glove!" Robin whooped at the television screen.

Raven arched an eyebrow at her teammate, and he laughed slightly at his outburst.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Am I too loud?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders, turning her back to him. "What do you think?"

"I think...I'm being too loud?"

"You are the smart one, aren't you?"

Robin wrapped up his controller and left the room, embarrassed.

Raven realized she was alone. Being alone was a rare thing she usually enjoyed, but somehow, she wished she could talk to someone.

"It's not like I could talk to anyone about this, anyway," she thought out loud.

An unexpected voice interrupted her thoughts. "How about to me?"

Raven spun around and saw Beastboy, standing still as stone in the doorway.

He asked shyly "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes," Raven answered just a little bit too quickly.

He slowly approached her. Not sure what to do with himself, he sat on the couch as she continued to gaze out the window.

"Soooo..." Beastboy stuttered blankly, not sure how to start the conversation.

"You want to ask about last night."

Beastboy looked at the girl in front of him, startled. "How did you know?"

Raven's hand gently pulled away from the glass and she held it to her chest. "I gained the power of empathy a while back."

"Em-what-thy?" Beastboy spluttered.

"Empathy," Raven corrected. "The ability to feel others' emotions. I got it not too long after we met Terra."

Beastboy mused over his newly-learned word. "If you could feel emotions, how come you couldn't sense Terra's motives?"

"I could, but because I wasn't skilled in empathy. Everyone's emotions melded together and it was a big mess of feelings. I couldn't read it at all. After Terra...passed away, I had to do a considerable amount of practicing with the ability. Sometimes, dealing with the feelings of everyone around you is hard."

Beastboy was surprised that all of this had happened right under his nose, and that she never mentioned her empathy to anyone. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Because empathy is a dangerous power for me to have. Everyone's fears, joy, anger, sadness, gets channeled into me. Dealing with my own emotions is enough trouble in itself. Dealing with everyone else's emotions as well is...risky."

"Did you overcome it?"

"Yes. It wasn't easy." Raven closed her eyes and remembered the hassle.

Beastboy began to grow uncomfortable in his spot on the couch. "If you had told us about this, we might have been able to help."

"My troubles are nobody's troubles but my own," she retorted weakly. Raven remembered what the conversation had originally been about, and was hoping Beastboy forgot. Deep down, though, she could tell he hadn't.

"So you have empathy. Does that mean you can...like...read minds?"

"No, that's a psychic, and there's no such thing. But I can take an educated guess."

Beastboy "hm'd" in reply, and thought a bit more.

A long pause.

A long, uncomfortable pause.

Then Raven broke the silence. "How long...?"

Beastboy jumped at the sound of her voice, since it seemed the silence had taken over and would last forever. "'How long'? How long what?"

"How long have you...been thinking about last night...?"

"Ever since it happened," Beastboy answered sheepishly.

Raven slowly turned to face him and leaned against the glass. "You really want to know what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Please understand beforehand, though, that for your own safety, I don't want the others to hear this or any portions of it."

"I understand."

"I'll just...start from the beginning. I have always been under the thumb of my father. From the very day I was born, he was a part of me, whether I liked it or not. I came to earth after I had finished my lessons in repressing emotion to find people to help me rid of him...then I met you guys, and I just...I don't know what happened. I thought maybe I would be okay here. Then, not too long ago, a particular emotion grew in strength immensely."

Beastboy chanced interrupting her to ask a question. "What emotion?"

Raven looked away from him. "Affection."

"Affection?"

"Yes. My father was angered by the manifestation of that emotion because there's a legend that says...Affection can defeat my father if it's strong enough."

"Why Affection?"

Raven's cheeks turned red. "Ah...um...I grew Affection for someone."

Beastboy's heart sank. She grew Affection for someone? He had already admitted to himself a while back that he liked her in some way or another. Hearing that she liked someone hurt like a knife. "Oh," he replied ever so intellectually. (XD)

"It sounds weird, I know, but it's true. Anyway, my father is linked to Anger...that's how he attacks me. He attacks me mentally, through my mind; it affects me physically as well."

"So why did he attack you in your sleep?"

"Because I was vulnerable."

Beastboy's eyes widened. "That reminds me..." He reached out and grabbed Raven by the arm. She stumbled forward.

"Wh-what are you...?"

Beastboy rolled up her sleeve and pointed to the cut she had sustained the previous night. "You haven't even wrapped it up or anything, yet," he commented.

She knitted her eyebrows angrily and pulled away. "What does it matter to you? It's my body. I'll take care of it as I please."

Beastboy smiled lopsidedly. He knew that she was just a bit defensive at the moment.

Robin's voice made both of the teens jump. "Come here, you two, quick! And bring a towel!"

Robin bolted down the hall, leaving Raven and Beastboy. They exchanged looks and chased after him, grabbing a towel from the kitchen as they left.

---

"Cyborg, I do hope you'll forgive me...!" Starfire said, on the verge of tears.

Cyborg only moaned in reply, as eletrical sparks danced up and down through his body.

"Cyborg, dude, what happened?" Beastboy asked in shock, arriving to see his robotic friend on the ground.

"It was...Starfire's pudding..." he groaned.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked, placing the towel Raven and Beastboy had brought into a bowel of cold water then on Cyborg's forehead.

"I was making a Tamaranian pudding, and when I finished, I wanted to allow someone to try it, so I went to find someone, and the first person I found was Cyborg, so I gave it to him, but I fear that it has made him ill and possibly even affected his metal components." The alien princess paused and panted for air after her exhausting run-on sentence.

"What did you put in that pudding, Star?" Beastboy asked. Starfire shrugged and floated off to retrieve her recipe book. She returned quickly and began flipping pages.

"Here it is. Gordanian pudding. 'One spoon of zoorms, three cups of ork, a bowl of ramen...'" She turned the page and continued reading. "'A pinch of martic powder, a roasted plorgan'..." The red haired girl gasped suddenly and announced "The second portion of this recipe is a recipe for poisonous spufflinks!" She flipped the pages back and forth and wondered "What happened to the second portion of the recipe for Gordanian pudding...?"

Everyone was silent until Starfire realized "These two pages are stuck to each other!" She cautiously peeled the pages apart, revealing the second half of the recipe for Gordanian pudding and the first half of the recipe for poisonous spufflinks. "I apologize again, friend Cyborg! I shall make a cure for you illness right away!"

Starfire retreated to the kitchen, her cheeks pink from her error.

Raven turned and left, seeing that the situation was under control. Beastboy followed after her.

---

"Starfire's funny, huh?" Beastboy asked, to lighten the telepath's mood.

She stopped walking. "Beastboy, you have to stop following me...for your own safety. I'm dangerous. Without Hope, there's no way Affection can be handled properly."

She then left him behind.

"But...what about YOUR safety?" he whispered.

The empty halls quickly became unwelcoming and he headed to the living room. He passed by the aforementioned girl's room and couldn't help but stop in front of it.

"Hope can't really be lost for good...no one can really lose Hope. Not on my watch. Just you watch, Raven. I'll help you get Hope back as soon as I think of something to do..."

He continued walking.

End of chapter seven  
I know this wasn't the best chapter. I'm just setting us up for the next few chapters!

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Raven's health fails...now all Beastboy wants is for her to open her eyes.  
"Please Wake Up," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!

---

REVIEW REPLIES:  
lovex3spell: I'm very sorry. I was very sick, so that slowed me down. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

teenRAVENtitan: Teehee! I'm glad it amused you!

TameranianRaven: Thank you!

papersak: I would like it very much if you did! Please tell me if you do. Thank you!

Regrem Erutaerc: That is very clever and I shall try that sometime in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Thank you for your reviews, help, and adding me to your alert!

Teleportal: Gasp! Maybe...(shifty eyess) you're right, and maybe you're wrong! You weren't, by any chance, snooping around in my muses, were you:D

starrobfreak4: We'll get more info on the cut in this chapter. ;) Thanks a lot!

Ryuu no Taiyo: Perhaps... ;) You'll just have to wait and see!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thank you!

warprince2000: Arigatou!

Savi: Thanks!

Threeandfourforever: (gulp) Don't...get to crazy with that thing, now...meep!

moo: XD Thank you very much! I'm really happy you like it and it entertains you!

Vash: Sankyuu!

xxx.angelicdevil.xxx: I owe you so much! THANK YOU for reviewing all of my stories! (glomps) You are sooo nice:) I promise to dedicate the chapter after this one to you! (points to xxx.angelicdevil.xxx) Everyone must go read her fanfics! Now!

Qzie: Thanks for all of your reviews!


	9. Wake Up

Chapter eight: Wake Up

A/N: Notice something wrong? That's right! I changed this chapter's name. In the last chapter, I previewed it as "Please Wake Up" and I've changed it to "Wake Up". Review replies are at the bottom of the chapter:) DEDICATION TO xxx.angelicdevil.xxx WHO IS WAY TOTALLY AWESOME! ;)

This is a short chapter...DESPITE MANY OF MY REVIEWER'S EXPECTATIONS, this is yet another filler chapter to lead up to some pretty intense stuff!

On a side note, I have yet ANOTHER idea planned for a new fanfic after I'm done with this one. It involves Raven and a mysterious friend from her past...teehee. That sounded stupid. XD But I'm excited about writing it, though I've got to finish this story first...heehee.

One last thing: As many of you have guessed, Hope shall be mentioned more later on, and I was wondering...what color should her cape be? XP The only colors I could think of were gold, silver, or black...all the other colors are pretty much taken. I could use lavender (which is a very light purple-pink) or would that be too much like Happy and Affection? I want to hear your guys' opinions on this, and I need to know soon. Thanks!

---

The next morning, things proceeded as they usually do, only a tad quieter. Beastboy and Cyborg didn't have their usual "tofu versus meat" battle, so everyone was of peaceful mind.

Everyone sat at the table, eating their food quietly.

Beastboy poked his tofu eggs with his fork and asked "Hey, where's Raven?"

The others looked up from their meals and looked around for the goth in question.

"Perhaps she is still sleeping?" Starfire suggested.

"That's strange. Raven's usually the first one up," Robin commented.

Cyborg stroked his chin in thought and said "Maybe she's meditating?"

"Beastboy, will you go check on her?" Robin asked, now very curious.

The green teen nodded and got up from his chair.

---

"Raven, are you in there?" Beastboy called, knocking on the dark girl's door. "Raven?"

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"H-hang on..." Raven finally replied, sounding distressed.

Beastboy waited anxiously, wondering what she was doing. Raven opened the door, a bit out of breath. She ran her fingers through her hair to tame the stray hairs.

"Sorry," Beastboy apologized, "were you sleeping?"

"N-not exactly, but I mean, I guess," Raven stuttered, only lengthening Beastboy's suspicions.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow slightly. "Are you okay? You seem kind of...off-balance."

"I'm...fine. What is it?"

"Uh, breakfast time."

Raven shook her head and said "No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

She abruptly closed the door leaving a more than puzzled Beastboy. Now, by this time, Raven should know that leaving Beastboy puzzled leads to dangerous, and sometimes disastrous situations that usually include silly putty and rubber duckies. But it seemed she was too scatter brained this morning to remember.

---

"Is friend Raven okay?" Starfire chirped the second she saw Beastboy re-enter the room.

Beastboy took a moment to acknowledge Starfire's question. "Huh? Oh, yeah. She's not hungry."

All of the Titans at the table gave each other looks, none of them believing that was the only reason for Raven's absence.

"Beastboy, I would like to ask you to convince friend Raven to come out of her room later on," Starfire requested, not quite ready to let it be.

Beastboy nodded silently in reply and sat in his chair.

---

After breakfast, Beastboy had obliged Starfire's wish and managed to get Raven out of her room, though it wasn't easy.

Raven sat on the couch seemingly reading a book. Starfire sat to her right, watching Robin and Cyborg play each other in a video game. Beastboy was on Raven's left, staring at nothing in particular.

Starfire looked at Raven, then glanced at the page of the book she was on.

"Friend..." Starfire said slowly, "you have been on the same page for the last fifteen minutes. Are you quite alright?"

Beastboy had noticed this as well. "Yeah, Raven, you're the fastest reader in the tower."

Raven jumped out of her daze. "I'm...fine. Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Beastboy and Starfire both knew this wasn't the whole truth. They were not in the mood for playing twenty questions, however, so they let it slide.

Robin let out a moan of defeat and Cyborg cheered. "Booyah! I owned your bottom!"

Starfire's eyes grew wide. "I believe...I shall not ask."

Cyborg quickly realized what that must have sounded like to Starfire and spluttered "It doesn't mean what you think it means!"

Robin turned bright red. "Cyborg, can you not speak slang around Starfire in the future...?"

"Right, sorry..."

---

A while passed, and Starfire joined Cyborg and Robin in their game.

"I enjoy this, though I cannot figure out how to do anything but cause my tiny player to jump repetedly off the edge of a cliff," she said sweetly.

Robin smiled warmly. "Here, let me help you." He pointed to the buttons and explained what they all did to her. Within minutes after, Starfire had beaten Robin and Cyborg.

She squealed with delight and hugged Robin. "Thank you very much for assisting me!"

Heat rose to the Boy Wonder's cheeks. "No problem."

Cyborg pretended to gag. Beastboy leaned over and whispered to Raven, "I wish they'd stop flirting and just make out already."

When he got no sarcastic response, he looked at Raven to see if she was paying attention. He found that her eyes were half closed and her face flushed.

"Raven?" he panicked. "Are you okay?"

Everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Friend, are you all right?" Starfire's voice was laiden with concern.

Raven blinked a couple of times and stood up shakily. "I've already told you, I'm fine..." She headed for the door. "I'm going to my roo..."

Thud. She collapsed. Everyone gasped and ran to her side.

---

_"Can you hear me?" Starfire's voice._

"Cyborg, pick her up and get her to the ER!" Robin's voice.

"You got it." Cyborg's voice.

"Raven, wake up!" Beastboy's voice.

I can hear them, but I can't see them. Slowly, I'm slipping into unconsciousness. I knew if I made it to my room and passed out there, maybe no one would find out...at least for a while. This was my problem. Nobody else's. I'm trying to open my eyes, but I can't move. I lost too much blood at once. I should have done something. Then my friends wouldn't have to deal with me...I can't even think anymore...

End of chapter eight  
Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Beastboy's worried sick. Raven isn't looking well. He leaves the tower for a while to get some fresh air and clear his head, and a stranger offers him advice.  
"Wishes," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!

---

Review replies:

lovex3spell: I'm better now. :) Thank you!

Regrem Erutaerc: Thank you! In response to your first question, I suppose so, but I try not to think about those kinds of things...0.o You know, being only 13 and all. To your second question, involving Knowledge, Wisdom, and Anger should be no problem, however, Rude/Lazy will be a bit of a problem...not quite sure what to do with her.

teenRAVENtitan: That's right! I'm guessing I've got about five or six more chapters to go...

Vash: Sankyuu!

Teleportal: (shifty eyes) That good. Heehee.

Ryan: Thanks! What do you mean by gushy? If you mean fluffy, it's going to get considerably fluffy in chapters to come!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks for your review!

xxx.angelicdevil.xxx: Augh, you are so awesome times 100. XD Thank you!

OveractiveMind: Mm, this chapter is just leading up to something far more intense. Thanks for such a nice review! Prepare for fluff galore!

moo: Thanks!

Papersak: Nah, as you can see, I support RobxStar. Nice try, though. Heehee. Thank you!

kkori: Thank you!

Half-Gothic-Girl: I did. :)

Savi: Don't you worry, things'll clear up later...thanks for the review!

Coolcatjas: THANk YOU:)

warprince2000: This chapter was kind of boring, too...it's the next chapter that you're all waiting for. ;)

Tammy Tamborine: Thank you!


	10. Wishes

Chapter nine: Wishes

Author's notes: Okay, HERE'S the chapter (most) all of you have been waiting for! The climax of the story! The portion that tells us what the heck just happened in our last installment! The part that hopefully helps me pass the "150" reviews marker! XD I realized that the last few chapters haven't been "humorous" at all. As a matter of fact, they've been downright angsty. -.- Well, the chapter before last was kind of funny, but...besides that, it's been kind of dark. Think I should change the genre to "Romance/General"?

By the way, there is some blood in this chapter, if you're easily turned off by that kind of thing. Don't say I didn't warn you!

---

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh,' Beastboy thought worriedly to himself over and over again, pacing in front of a door labeled in bright red words "EMERGENCY ROOM".

After what seemed like forever, Robin and Cyborg poured out of the room, much too fast for Beastboy to get a glimpse of the girl he was so concerned about.

"Is she all right? What happened? Where's Star?" Beastboy blurted, almost too fast to be comprehensible.

Cyborg held up his hands. "Woah, slow down there. Breathe."

Beastboy did as instructed, then looked at the two male titans with a questioning expression.

Robin answered the changeling's face with one of his own. A face of uncertainty. "Beastboy, I'll be honest...we're not sure what exactly is wrong."

Cyborg nodded. "Her pulse is irregular and her breathing is shallow...we would have done some further inspection, but..." A tint of redness spread over both boys' faces.

"Well," Robin stumbled, "I don't think Raven would appreciate us guys inspecting her body. Plus, it's...awkward. We left Starfire to do the job. You know, since she's a girl and practically Raven's adopted sister..."

Beastboy understood. But that didn't remove any of his worries. Thoughts of the night at the hotel had branded themselves into his mind a moment ago, and he couldn't help but wonder if Raven's father had anything to do with these current events.

Beastboy leaned against the wall opposite of the door, his arms folded. Robin and Cyborg stood next to him, almost as anxious.

All three were in deep thought until a faint shriek came from the ER. Robin opened the door quickly to see what was wrong.

"Starfire, what's..." Robin's sentence trailed off and his eyes widened considerably (though you wouldn't be able to tell, what with that mask and all) at the sight before him. "Cyborg, Beastboy...get in here."

Starfire had been inspecting Raven, as she was told. She had torn off portions of the dark Titan's uniform, revealing shiver-inducing severs. All up and down her arms and torso...hence, Starfire's shriek of surprise.

Beastboy and Cyborg entered the room hurriedly, gasping once they were in.

Beastboy approached his crush's side. "Raven, can you hear me?" he asked desperately.

Starfire proceded to bandage her friend's wounds, wincing ever so slightly at the grotesque scene. Raven trembled as the cloth met her skin.

Beastboy scooped up Raven's hand and felt her wrist. Cyborg was right; her pulse WAS irregular.

Beastboy almost felt like crying on the spot. But he didn't want to in front of all of his friends. To them, he was the joker. He was always the one to lighten the mood when times were dark. He earned their love that way, and he didn't want them to see any other side of him. They had already seen enough of his (or so he thought) undesirable characteristics.

Raven murmured softly and made an effort to open her eyes, an effort in which she succeeded. She sat up and looked around the room.

Everyone let out sighs of relief. They all seemed to have been tightly wound.

A wave of guilt swept over Raven.

'They wouldn't be so stressed if it weren't for me,' she thought dejectedly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Beastboy exclaimed. He couldn't help but throw his arms around her shoulders.

Starfire smiled cheerily and would have done the same thing, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She could tell they were enjoying it.

Raven smiled, then whimpered, her body being tender. Beastboy seemed to have just remember this and let go abruptly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..." he apologized.

Raven shook it off. "Don't worry."

"How do you feel, friend?" Starfire asked.

"I'm all right. It's nothing to..." Raven looked at her bandaged wounds and realized that they must already know she was anything but all right. She also noticed how bare she appeared and shyly pulled up her sheets. "Okay, so maybe I'm not..."

Robin cocked an eyebrow and asked suspiciously "These wounds aren't fresh. They look about 24 hours old. How long have you known about them?"

Raven moved her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. "Ah, the, um..."

Robin folded his arms. "Raven, how did you get these wounds?"

Raven ruffled her eyebrows in anger. "It's none of your business," she huffed.

Robin didn't want to probe any further with her in this condition, so he turned on his heel and left the room, followed by Cyborg.

Starfire glanced at Raven. She could tell that Beastboy wanted a moment alone with the injured girl.

"I will fetch some 'tea of herbals' for Raven. I shall return momentarily," Starfire announced as an excuse to leave the two alone.

Beastboy instantly knew that Starfire was trying to give him an opportunity to say whatever was on his mind to Raven. He jumped at the offer.

"Uh, Raven...I know you don't really want to talk about this, but..." Beastboy scratched the back of his head. "Well...do these injuries have anything to do with what's been going on with your dad?"

Raven seemed startled at his accurate guess. "Yes, it does," she admitted outwardly. "I didn't want to say anything about it to the team and get them all worried, though."

Her eyes were layered with sadness. Beastboy reached for her hand. "I wish you had told us before it came to this. That's a lot of lost blood. I was worried I might have lost you..." His voice cracked near the end of his sentence. The mere thought sickened him.

Raven was surprised at the amount of concern Beastboy was showing. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault."

Beastboy shook his head. "No, it's not. Don't say things like that. Besides, think of all the stuff we've gone through. When Starfire ran away, we went after her. When Robin fractured his arm, we had his back. When a Beast took over my body..." He shivered at the recollection. "you guys saved me. And when you need help, we're here for you."

Raven was touched by his words. He could tell she was thinking. "That was so sweet."

Beastboy turned red, a strange contrast to his green complexion. Hearing Raven use the word "sweet," especially when she was referring to him, was truly a shock.

Raven blinked fast and reached for her head. Suddenly the room was spinning again.

"Raven, are you all right?" Beastboy asked, noticing that she was looking pale.

Raven couldn't speak; she didn't even attempt to. She fell back onto the bed, swiftly slipping into unconsciousness again.

Beastboy could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. The first thing he could think of was to fetch the others, when Starfire entered the room.

"Did friend Raven fall asleep?" she questioned sweetly.

Beastboy flailed his arms, panicked. "No! She...!" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Starfire understood, gasped, and darted to get Robin and Cyborg.

---

Beastboy walked down the streets, staring at the sidewalk. "Raven seems to have been pulled into some kind of trance," Cyborg had said. "There was no telling when she'll wake up," Robin had sighed. "Perhaps you should get some fresh air. You've been under a lot of the stress," Starfire had suggested. Their words buzzed around Beastboy's head. He felt horridly depressed. The other Titans didn't want Beastboy around Raven...he could tell they were trying to get rid of him. They didn't want to scare him.

"If I lose Raven..." He didn't finish his threat, however. He merely sighed and kept walking. "I just wish I could do something..."

The youngest Titan mused over going somewhere. But where? He didn't feel like the arcade today, he wasn't hungry...

He stopped walking to think. Looking around the street, Beastboy realized he had just stopped in front of the cafe Raven visited every so often.

The last thing Beastboy wanted to think about was his bedridden crush, but his body went for the door against his will. The lighting inside could have fooled anyone into thinking it was nighttime. The cafe contained were no windows, and only dim ceiling lights every here and there. The people there ranged from rivaling Marilyn Manson in the creepy factor, to normal people, to everything in between.

Beastboy sat on a chair. A young lady with a LOT of eyeshadow and long black hair approached him from behind the counter.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, her monotone matching Raven's. Beastboy noted that her nametag read "Nai". A strange name.

"Uh, just...get me any kind of drink, I guess," he sighed, not really caring what he drank.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you legally old enough to drink alcoholic beverages?"

This grabbed Beastboy's attention. "No, but even if I was, I wouldn't be interested." He didn't even know they served that kind of thing at this kind of place.

Nai left for a minute or so and returned with a mug. Beastboy looked at the liquid it contained and sipped it. Herbal tea.

"Just put it on the Teen Titans' tab," he said to reply to her "you-plan-on-paying?" look.

"Had a feeling you were a Titan," she observed. "Either that, or you were an early trick-or-treater."

Beastboy half-smiled and sighed. Everything about that place reminded him of Raven.

Nai leaned on the counter. "Beastboy, right?" He nodded. "Thought so. Haven't seen Raven around here in a while. She's usually a regular. How is she?"

Beastboy cast his eyes down and yet sighed again.

"That good, huh? From what I've heard from her, you're the talkative one. Something got you down?"

Beastboy guessed that Raven talked frequently to this girl, or else she wouldn't. "She's not doing well...Raven, that is. I'm worried."

"She sick?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Probably both."

"Does it have to do with her father?"

Beastboy jumped. "Jeez, how much did Raven tell you about herself?"

Nai tilted her head side to side. "Eh, I mostly squeezed it out of her. She came here at least once a week. When she first started coming, she would barely say more than two words at a time. So I got curious. Curiosity: a curse that I was born with and can't seem to rid of. I asked her questions every now and then, and for the longest time, she wouldn't give me so much as a glance. Now she'll briskly answer most of my queries. Not all of them, mind you, but it's enough to satiate my curiosity."

Beastboy nodded indicating that he understood.

"So...just out of curiosity..." Nai began to say, twiddling her thumbs. "Are you two...like...an item or something?"

Beastboy spit out his drink in a very cliche manner. "A...an item?" he choked.

"Yeah," Nai wore a bemused expression at his reaction. "She seems to mention you most often, and you seem awfully bunched up about her."

Beastboy screwed up his face. "Any good friend would be worried about her."

Nai raised an eyebrow at him.

"But...I guess I do have feelings for her...it doesn't matter, though. She doesn't feel that way about me."

"Oh?" Nai questioned.

"Yeah...she told me she felt affection for someone else..."

"Did she say 'someone else' or 'someone'?"

Beastboy scratched his chin. "I guess she said 'someone'. What does that matter?"

He saw Nai smile for the first time since he met her. "You're in denial. That's natural."

Beastboy screwed up his face again. Nai seemed to make him do that a lot.

"You should go back to her."

Beastboy nodded and handed her his empty mug.

"Be open. Don't assume things. There's always hope."

Beastboy's ears perked up at the sound of the word "Hope". Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Thanks for the talk and everything. I've got to go," Beastboy hurriedly stood up.

Still leaning on one arm, Nai waved. "Thank you for coming," her monotone and creepy vibes returning.

---

_Hope can never really be gone for good. Raven must have lost Hope. It's time for me to find her..._

End of chapter nine  
Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Beastboy has an idea...he must find Hope to give Raven a will to fight. And what better place to look for a lost emotion than in one's mind...  
"The Search," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!

Another author note: Wow, this is probably the fastest I've gotten around to updating ever! -.-; I usually take some time...this chapter didn't come out exactly as I wanted, but...oh well.

---

Review replies:

Regrem Erutaerc: Thank you! It seems he's willing to go the extra mile. :)

teenRAVENtitan: Cliffhangers...mwahaha. My specialty.

babal002u: Thank you so much:) I hope you continue to review!

lovex3spell: Keehee. I love leaving reviewers in suspence.

AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks lots!

OveractiveMind: XD! Oops...I should have put a disclaimer at the start of the story that I'm not responsible for any injuries you sustain reading this fic...(looks around the room)

Tammy Tamborine: I think lavender IS the best way to go. :) Thanks for your input!

Coolcatjas: Heehee. Thanks for your review.

disappearer/Syani: Thank you much!

Teleportal: Arigato!

Papersak: Kyaahaa. Tomodachi-cuteness? I should have put that. Oh well. Short chapters...urgh. Those are evil and they're taking me over. Sky blue is good...I muse over it for a while. I have to decide before next chapter though...0.0

Qzie-of-rain03: Thanks!

moo: Teehee.

Kkori: ;)

warprince2000: Thank you a lot!

Half-Gothic Girl: But of course!

RavenVsDestiny: Mwahahaha! Fear me.

nightmare car: Thank you sooo much!

The Mad Shoe: Domo. :)

Wow, that's a lot of review replies...thanks to everyone who reviews! Meh to anyone who reads and does not review! ;P


	11. The Search

Chapter ten: The Search

Author's Notes (READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!): Okay, listen up reviewers. I'm sick of reading five million reviews saying "Update now!" and "Update or else!" Okay? I have a life, too, you know. Asking me politely to update soon is one thing, threatening me and being rude is another, and will only discourage me. Now, I was really un-motivated (and am sick) to do this chapter, but I figured I'd just get it over with and try to get inspired again.  
Nari: Meanwhile, please bear with us.  
Me: Please do so. This is my new author note buddy, Nari. She doesn't really exist, but she's there anyway.  
Nari: Whee  
Me: Oh, and I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. (silence) (kicks Nari)  
Nari: Ow! Oh, right...AnimeKittyCafe doesn't own Teen Titans. If she did, we would all be in deep, deep trouble.  
Me: What's that supposed to mean? -.-  
Nari: Lastly, a quick heads up. This chapter will suck beyound belief.  
Me: ARGH! (throws Nari out a random window)

---

"Friend Raven does not look well," Starfire announced sadly, walking into the living room where Cyborg and Robin had been waiting for her report. "She has lost much of her blood for an unknown reason and her breathing becomes smaller and smaller."

All three of the Titans had solemn looks plastered across their face. The idea of losing a member was incomprehensible.

"Beastboy still...hasn't returned, has he?" Starfire stated, her peridot eyes scanning across the room for a sign of Beastboy.

Robin rubbed his forehead and replied "No. He needs the time outside anyway."

Cyborg nodded and agreed. "Yeah, he's especially worried about Raven."

The Boy Wonder sighed and grumbled. He hated it when he felt helpless like this. It made him feel uneasy and weak. The red haired alien beside him rested a hand on his back and said "Do not worry. Everything shall work out in the end."

"I hope you're right, Star," he sighed.

---

'Good, they're preoccupied,' Beastboy thought gladly, after eavesdropping on his teammates' conversation. 'That means I can do this without getting caught.'

He proceeded to sneak down the hallways and stopped at his destination. Raven's room.

"If this works, I hope Raven doesn't kill me for going into her room."

It only took him a moment to find what he was looking for; Raven's mirror. She had left it out on her dresser, knowing that no one would be stupid enough to touch it, for fear of facing her wrath.

Slowly, a dark energy sucked him in. He materialized bit by bit in what he recognized as Raven's mind.

"It worked," Beastboy smiled slightly at his success. "Now, this is the hard par-"

"BOO!"

Beastboy squealed like a little girl and fell ungracefully on his rear. He looked up at the person who scared him, finding it only to be Happy. She was grinning at the bewildered changeling.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she exploded in a bubbly manner. "I haven't seen you in person for a long time!"

Beastboy surpressed a grimace at her saccharinely cheerful tone. "Look, I'm not here to socialize. I'm looking for Hope."

Happy's expression quickly became somber, a strange constrast to her previous state. "Oh. I see. I don't think...she can be found. Remember, we said Raven lost Hope a long time ago..."

"'Lost,' meaning she only needs to be found again," Beastboy retorted.

Happy nodded. "Well, it sounds like your mind's made up! In that case, I'll tag along and help you!"

Beastboy was almost indifferent to the idea, but didn't feel like arguing. "All right."

---

Starfire sat by Raven, her small hands folded in her lap. Cyborg and Robin were elsewhere, discussing possible reasons for Raven's condition.

She spoke softly. "Raven, I know you cannot hear me, but I miss your accompaniment. So I shall talk to you anyway. We are all very worried about you, Beastboy especially. I do believe he has...the 'feelings' for you. I hope that you recover soon, or at all. I should be very sorrowful if you were to...well, I shall not talk about that. I realize that sometimes I may be a bit of the pain to you, but it is merely because you are very important to me, as are all my friends. You are like a sister to me, friend Raven. Not like Blackfire, however. You are like the nice kind of sister."

Starfire mustered (no pun intended) a smile at the violet haired Azarathian before her, wishing she would open her eyes and be okay.

"I wonder if Beastboy shall ever come home!" Starfire sighed, almost annoyed he had stayed out so long. Almost. Starfire was too easy going to be completely annoyed at a friend.

Suddenly, she heard the ER door creak open. She glanced at it to see Robin standing idly, his face asking for permission to enter. Starfire motioned for him to come in.

He obliged and sat on a spare chair by her.

"Are you worried about Raven?" Robin asked to start up some small talk. Then he realized how stupid that question was.

"Yes," Starfire replied, oblivious to how obvious her answer was. "I was also thinking about...what a hard life Raven has lived. And when she joined us, how she was finally happy. And if it were to end this way...when she was at last, comfortable..."

Robin kind of understood where she was going with this. "It'd be a shame?"

Starfire nodded silently, fighting a couple of tears.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling...she'll pull through."

Starfire blinked and looked up at him. "Do you honestly and sincerely believe that?"

The masked boy thought and answered "Yeah. I do."

"Then I do too."

---

"Are you sure you don't mind me coming along?" a girl clothed in gray queried.

"Of course not, Timid," Beastboy replied. "After all, I could use all the help I can get."

Timid blushed darkly, glad her assistance was needed. "Okay..."

Beastboy and Happy had met up with Timid, who now trailed along with the two to help with their search for Hope.

Without warning, Timid squeaked and hid behind Beastboy.

"What?" he asked urgently.

"You're heading for...Anger's domain..."

"So? We need to look EVERYWHERE for Hope. Especially in places we wouldn't go."

Even Happy looked a little concerned. "For once, the worrywart has a point, BB. Anger is dangerous."

"She's another part of Raven. And I like all of Raven's sides."

Happy and Timid exchanged glances that said "We're all going to die" and other things of that like.

And slowly, they walked onto Anger's turf...

---

"See? I knew nothing would happen," Beastboy said, after they had explored the firely area for a few minutes without meeting danger.

Timid and Happy were about to agree until something caught their eye.

Beastboy followed their frightened stares to see Anger, her arms chained to a wall. She struggled to break free.

Much to the two emotions' horror, Beastboy approached Anger (keeping just out of her reaching distance, however, just to be safe).

For a minute, Anger wouldn't even meet his eyes, but slowly, she looked up at the changeling.

Her four glowing eyes lost the hatred that they previously held for a brief moment. "Why...aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because, like I said, you're another part of Raven. And Raven would never boddily hurt me on her own will."

"Not much, anyway," Anger corrected quietly, her muscles becoming loose.

Beastboy took a few steps closer, making Timid and Happy jump; he was within Anger's reach! But Anger didn't move. Her eyes were casted downwards, seemingly thinking.

Beastboy touched her hand. "Why are you in chains?"

Anger was surprised at his motion, but tried her hardest to ignore it. "Raven keeps me 'locked away' the best she can, because Trigon has chosen to inflict me. If I am released, Trigon could be released too."

He nodded. He understood, surprisingly. Even more surprisingly, he stood up and released her.

"What are you doing?" Timid cried frantically, hiding behind Happy.

Anger felt her wrists, where the cuffs had been. Why did he release her?

Beastboy grabbed her shoulder. "Anger, do you think you could help us find Hope?"

Anger was quiet for a moment, then said "Yes. I just need to summon up the other emotions. Then finding Hope will only be a matter of time."

---

Starfire sighed and flopped onto her bed. Stress was really not something the Tamaranian princess was used to.

She grabbed a little radio from underneath her bed and turned it on. She played with the knob on the top until she found a station she liked.

"Next up is Katakoto no Koi on Japan-a-Radio," a man's voice said far too enthusiastically.

Starfire liked the song, so she opened up her laptop and looked up english lyrics.

"Another day when someone and someone fall in love," she read outloud, "somewhere on this world. Two lines become untied and stays untied. It's awkward love but you can't express it with words..." She continued to read the rest of the lyrics in her head and smiled when she finished. She really liked that song. It reminded her of Robin. By the time she was done, another song was playing called "Sugar Baby Love." Once again, it was in Japanese so she searched for english lyrics.

She read them above a whisper, hoping no one would hear. "Sugar baby love, on my lips. The rouge of tears. Sugar baby love, I don't want to know such a thing as love..."

Starfire muttered the rest of the lyrics until she came to a part that stuck a cord in her. "Sugar baby love, one-sided love, even on a sad, painful night... Lonely Sunday, in the coner of the room was a withered bouquet..."

She concluded that the meaning of the song was how painful one-sided love was, and whoever the person in unrequited-love was, they didn't want anyone to know about their feelings.

The lyrics were suspiciously similar to a certain goth friend of hers...

End of chapter ten  
Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
The search for Hope is looking good. Anger has joined in and will most definitely be a help to Beastboy! But what if Hope doesn't want to be found? And when Starfire decides to tell all of Jump City about Raven's condition, some crazed fans get ideas as well as some villains!  
"Hopeful Chaos," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!

NOT A SONG-FIC and technically speaking, those songs were only copy-written in their Japanese form. So the translation's lyrics don't count as a copyright infringement! Yay loopholes!

Okay, I heard that review replies were no longer allowed. So...thanks to everyone! And thanks for helping me pass the 180 mark. Now let's shoot for 190:)


	12. Hopeful Chaos

Chapter eleven (wow, eleven already?): Hopeful Chaos

Author's notes: Thankies to everyone for helping me pass the 190 mark! I'm really happy! And finding that loophole (seen in chapter ten) really made me cheerful too, because another J-pop song inspired me to get back to writing! The song is "Heartbeat" from the anime Di Gi Charat, and I worked on translating it not long ago...some parts came out completely incomprehensible. So I added a little of my "creative writer's touch" and made it more consistent. And the finished product reminded me a lot of Beastboy and Raven, so yayneth!  
Nari: Dang, long author's note...  
Me: Yup. And I can't believe we're on chapter 11 already! I think (after this one) we have three or four more chapters then maybe an epilogue if you're all really good. XD Ideas are welcome, but there's a good chance I won't use any of them unless I'm totally in love with one. Anyway, TO THE STORY! (skips off)  
Nari: Where is SHE going? She's supposed to stay here and write...oh well. This chapter is dedicated to kkori!

---

We join our three adventurers with their newest addition. Beastboy, Timid, and Anger are covering their ears, due to an over-zealous emotion who won't stop spouting.

"If Anger is released by Beastboy, does that mean she can never be locked up again or can she go back to the way she was before? Is Raven the only person who can talk to her emotions? Why did the chicken cross the road? What does VCR stand for? What were we doing again? Why does-"

Happy was gruffy interrupted by Anger, who slapped her hand over her mouth.

"To answer your painfully long and pointless chain of questions, and shut you up, I CAN be locked up again, no, to get to the other side, nobody knows, and searching for Hope. Will you shut up now?" (a/n: Would have used an exclamation mark after that question mark, were it not for the evilness on this website that prevents authors from expressing too much excitement.)

Happy mutely nodded her head and Anger removed her hand.

Peaceful quiet overcame everything until Happy dared to speak again.

"I have one last question then I'm done talking for now."

Everyone let out annoyed groans. "What is it?"

"How come Anger doesn't hate Beastboy?"

There was a dead silence. No one but Anger really knew the answer.

"W-what does it matter, anyway?" Anger snapped irritably.

"Well, I was just curious."

Timid made her voice heard for the first time in the last few minutes. "I...was kind of wondering, as well..."

Anger hated socializing as it was, but admitting something like the answer to their question was just degrading.

"Look, it's not important right now anyway! And we're at our destination."

The three that had been following Anger looked at their previously unnoticed surroundings. It was what looked like a desolate hill, completely uninhabited.

"Here?" the green Titan questioned.

"Yes. I can summon the other emotions up on this spot."

Everyone stood back from the emotion in red garb as she waved her hands in the air in strange patterns. Glowing lights were emitted from the bare grounds, causing Timid to whimper.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

---

There was at Starfire's door, to which she answered cheerily "You may come in!"

She sat up at the sound of her doorknob turning and looked to see who her visitor was. Starfire was overjoyed to see it was the Boy Wonder himself.

"Hey, Star. Uh...what are you up to?" he asked awkwardly, lingering in the doorway.

"I was just listening to Radio-a-Japan," she answered simply.

Robin's face twisted into a weird expression then reverted back to normal again. "Ah, you mean Japan-a-Radio."

Starfire nodded, blushing slightly at her error. "I very much enjoy listening to foreign music and looking up the lyrics. It helps take my mind off of..."

"Yeah, I know," Robin interrupted to save Starfire from having to finish her sentence.

The two turned their attention to Starfire's radio as the host announced the next song.

"Next up is Hearbeat from the popular anime Di Gi Charat! This is Japan-a-Radio!"

Starfire instantly began to search for english lyrics, but this time, no results came up. Robin looked over her shoulder out of curiousity.

"Nothing?"

"No," she replied sadly.

Robin thought for a moment, then had an idea. "You could always request a translation on a message board or something."

Starfire seemed to like the suggestion. "That is a good idea! I shall do so."

The Titans leader assisted Starfire in posting a request for english lyrics. He showed her all of the buttons she needed to click, how to register, and how to make a new thread. Starfire was enjoying the lesson immensely, especially because Robin was the one giving it to her.

Robin read over her post for grammatical errors. "'Thread title: Lyrics request  
Hello, I wish to ask for someone to translate the song Heartbeat into english for me. Thank you in advance,  
TwinklingStar'. It sounds good, Starfire!"

Starfire smiled broadly at his praise, happy to have learned something new. "I like to make these 'posts'. Perhaps I shall do it more often! Thank you for helping me Robin."

A light blush crossed Robin's cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his head. "No problem. I've gotta go now. Talk to you later?"

He stood up and left Starfire to her own devices.

Starfire watched him leave then turned back to her laptop. An idea entered her head. "Hm..."

She clicked on the "new thread" button.

"'Thread title: Raven, my friend...'"

---

A familiar flash of light and all of Raven's remaining emotions surrounded Anger.

"It worked?" Beastboy asked.

"No duh," Anger replied hastily, rolling her eyes.

"Why, if it isn't Beastboy," Knowledge observed, adjusting her glasses. "And we were summoned by Anger, I see? How queer."

Anger scoffed at Knowledge's know-it-all airs and began to talk. "You have been summoned merely because Beastboy is in search for Hope. I know that if we were all to gather, she would eventually be found."

Beastboy nodded. "Who's in?"

"I'm most certainly ready to help," Knowledge said.

Brave placed her hands on her hips. "I'm there for you!"

"As am I," Affection agreed cheerfully.

"I guess I'll tag along. It'll be nice to hang out with Beastboy since I didn't really get to last time," Lazy said slowly, not as eager as the others to go on an emotion hunt.

"And I shall join, but you must be aware of the possibility that Hope may not WANT to be found," Wisdom announced.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"What?" several of them questioned.

"Well," Wisdom began, clearly already knowing she was probably going to have to explain this. "Raven lost Hope because she was no longer in use. She no longer held any faith. And though there has been an occasion or two when she was found long enough to manifest, aforementioned emotion has been gone so long that she may not be able to work properly anymore. This is a large part of why Raven's health is failing so readily; she has no Hope of surviving."

Though this concept went over a couple of people in the group's heads, everone seemed to understand.

"But," Beastboy countered, "I don't really care if finding Hope might not work. If there is some kind of possibility that finding her will help Raven, then that's good enough for me."

---

An hour or so had passed since Robin had last seen Starfre, and he was starting to wonder what she was up to. He mused over whether he should check on her, or if going up there again would seem tacky.

As he, at last, decided to go for it, the alarm went off. It seemed the city was being attacked in three different places! Mad Mod at the park, Mumbo Jumbo at the bank, and Johnny Rancid at a random street.

This was going to be difficult, with Raven bedridden and Beastboy nowhere to be found.

While Robin was brainstorming as to what he should do, Cyborg and Stafire entered the room.

"What's the trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Mad Mod, Mumbo, and Rancid, all in different areas," Robin muttered.

Cyborg and Starfire made confused faces.

"But do the villains not usually strike at different times?" Starfire queried.

"That's what's weird. And it's so...all of a sudden, too. It's like they were all inspired by something to attack now." Robin shook his head and began giving out commands. "I'll take Rancid, Cyborg can take care of Mad Mod, and Starfire can deal with Mumbo. Titans, GO!"

Without a minute to spare, the three remaining Titans dashed off to take care of the criminals.

---

Starfire had arrived at the bank, only to see Mumbo stealing money. As she ran at him to attack, she wondered what the point of having money was anyway, if you were a theif? Strange.

Mumbo was not even paying attention, so she threw a well-aimed starbolt at him and he collapsed to the ground.

"That was...embarrassingly easy," Starfire thought out loud. She scooped him up and slung him over her shoulder, to carry him to jail.

A few of the citizens approached Starfire and thanker her for stopping the troublemaking magician. Then one lady asked her a question.

"Hey, would you happen to be TwinklingStar on the Jump city forums?"

"Yes, that is me," Starfire confirmed.

"Ah! I read your post about Raven. Is it true? Is she really sick?"

"It is true," Starfire confirmed once again, wondering where this woman was going with this conversation.

"Oh, I feel so bad for her! I should tell my friends."

Starfire didn't really know what to say, and didn't honestly want to pursue the subject, so she simply nodded and left.

---

"Hey, Jamie, you'll never guess what I heard from Starfire..."

End of chapter eleven  
Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
The three remaining Titans are having trouble defeating the two remaining criminals. But they're going to come home to quite a surprising welcome when they're done...  
And Beastboy continues his search, now accompanied by eight of Raven's nine emotions and must convince Hope to return.  
"Attack of the Fans," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!

Author's note: Wow, I actually wrote this in one day. Weird, I don't usually finish chapters this quick. Though I'm not really happy with it, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks again for all of the reviews!


	13. Attack of the Fans

Chapter twelve: Attack of the Fans

Author's notes: Hello! Thanks to everyone who helped me pass the 200 review mark! I'm really proud:) Not much to say about this chapter...except FEAR THE FANS!  
Nari: She's delirious, ignore her.  
Me: Meh. Well, I'm not even going to bother with the excuses for the delay this time...you know the drill, I get busy, then I get lazy, then I get busy again...so anyway, I hope you enjoy this sad excuse for a chapter.  
Nari: Whee!  
Me: ...?

---

"Robin, are you there?" Starfire asked sweetly through her communicator.

Robin answered "Hey, Star. Done with- oof! Mumbo already?"

Robin was panting and grunting. Starfire assumed he was still fighting Rancid. "Yes, I am guessing you need help with the Johnny Rancid?"

"Yeah, that would be nice...ow! Urgh! Get over here as fast as you can Star. Robin, out! Hey, watch the hair!" Robin's voice fizzed out and Starfire put her communicator away.

Mumbo had been dealt with so she sped off to go help Robin.

---

"'Ey, you bratty lot! 'Ou know sharin' is against th' rules!" a familiar British voice barked. With the wave of an unspeakably gaudy wand, a group of children's rubber ball turned into an extremely heavy bowling ball decorated with spikes. A couple of the chilren began to cry at the fact they couldn't pick it up now and a few little boys scooped up handfuls of playground sand and threw them at Mad Mod's wrinkly face.

He screeched in pain. "Aurgh! I outta teach you laddies a lesson!"

"Or how about I teach you a lesson?"

Mad Mod spun around (despite the stinging of the sand in his eyes) and came face to face with Cyborg.

"Tormenting helpless little kids? That's low, Mod. Even for you."

Cyborg jabbed a metallic fist into Mad Mod's gut, which wasn't particularly painful, but certainly knocked the wind out of the old man.

Mod fell to his knees, gasping for air. As soon as he caught his breath, he stood up and waved his wand in the air again. Cyborg couldn't help but get frightening images of Mad Mod dressed up like a magical fairy, casting spells and sprinkling fairy dust everywhere...

He quickly shook the thought from his head and concentrated on the battle.

---

Once Starfire had arrived on scene, Rancid came down without a problem. Robin wasn't particularly happy, however, due to the fact he was still in the dark as to what the cause of these random attacks were. He quickly got his answer as the two Titans passed a TV display that had the news on.

"According to several sources," a yound woman holding a stack of papers was saying, "the Teen Titans have an invalid member: Raven Roth of Azarath. While the cause of her sickness is currently unknown, there are many rumors going around that she was badly attacked and is on the verge of death itself. Fans of the extremely popular goth are horrified." It cut to another TV reporter holding a mic to what appeared to be a fan's mouth.

"So, how do you feel about these rumors?" the man asked the young boy.

"It sucks!" the kid, probably around 14 or 15, blurted. "I totally love Raven! She is so hot and I've had this mondo crush on her siince, like, the first time I saw her, and she is SO the best member of the Titans, and-"

It appeared as if the TV reporter had become just as disgusted with the kid as Starfire and Robin, because he yanked the mic away brusquely.

Robin had seen enough. He whipped out his communicator and called Cyborg. "How's it going?"

"Good. I just got Mumbo into jail. You two?"

"We're done. Let's head back to the tower. Beastboy might be waiting for us."

Someone was, in fact, waiting for them. But it wasn't Beastboy...

---

'I wonder if I annoy Raven this much when I won't stop talking,' Beastboy wondered, hands clasped over his ears to block out the chatter of the eight emotions. They all seemed to be particularly eager to see him. They sat in a circle, chatting vibrantly (well, some more than others, anyway.)

Someone wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He jumped, startled at the motion, and turned to see who it was. Affection.

"I'm glad you came," she murmured. "Cyborg and Robin didn't want to tell you this, but...unless something changes..."

"What?" Beastboy asked curiously, removing his hands from his ears.

"We'll all...die."

The young boy bit his bottom lip. He was afraid that answer was going to pop up. Everyone was suddenly silent.

"Well then," Anger spoke up, "Knowledge is going to tell us how we'll find Hope."

The yellow cloaked emotion stood up in a business-like fashion and held up her book.

"In order to find Hope, we will all need to cooperate..."

---

Robin wearily walked through the door to the living room.

And the sight he saw practically made his eyeballs fall out.

Starfire and Cyborg, who had been trailing after him at a slightly slower pace, wondered what the hold up was for as they caught up with him...

Dozens and dozens of random people, ranging from children to adults, were scattered all over the place. Banners and streamers were hung up and balloons bounced nonchalantly across the room.

"Wh-what is this!" Robin exclaimed.

A young woman approached him, with an explanation obviously planned.

"I'm Rose and this is every person in Jump City that I know, who are fans of you guys. When I heard about Raven's current condition, I just felt horrible! So I figured you guys must feel bad too, right? Because she is your friend after all... So anyway, we threw a big party to make you guys feel better! So...yeah!"

The three Titans stared blankly at the chipper woman. Starfire's face twisted and turned in confusion. She knew this person...

"You are the woman I talked to at the bank, are you not?"

"Yep, that's me!"

Another blank silence.

"How on earth were you able to scrounge together a party that fast?" Robin asked pathetically.

"Good question..." 'Rose' glanced at her friends for an answer, but the all merely shrugged their shoulders. "I guess I'm just special! So let's party now!"

Before Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg could protest, they were dragged into an enthusiastic conga line.

"Please, tell me why they force us to hold onto one another's bottoms and walk around like hippos?"

---

"So you all have to spell down now, yes?" Knowledge asked.

"Yes," the other emotions answered in unison.

Anger nodded. "Right then, let's begin. Beastboy, you ought to get back."

He obeyed, stepping back several steps.

The different sides of Raven gathered in a circle, held their arms out in front of them, and began to recite words that Beastboy couldn't understand.

'Must be Azarathian 'er something like that...' he mused as he watched, enticed by the ritual.

A dead silence (there have been a lot of those, haven't there?) followed, then a sudden low rumble ended by what sounded like thunder. A bright light appeared, and for a minute, Beastboy couldn't open his eyes. When the light disappeared, a girl clothed in a soft shade of lavender stepped forward.

"Hope?" Beastboy asked.

She nodded her head in reply.

"Yeah!" he cheered. "We did it! Now Raven will be alright, right?"

"It's not that simple," Hope countered quietly.

"What do you mean? What else is there?"

Hope gracefully sat down. "Raven has not used me in such a long time...I'm not sure if I'm cut for the job anymore..."

"What do you mean!" Beastboy shouted. "You're Hope. Do you even know what that means anymore? Hope is a wish with the self-assurance that it'll be fulfilled. It's trust and confidence, even when the odds are against you. You can't just sit there and say you can't do anything when you haven't even tried!"

Knowledge paged through her dictionary, and to her surprise, Beastboy's definition of the word "Hope" was rather dead on.

Hope's expression did not change, but she nodded solemnly again. "Right...forgive my lack of confidence. I'll give it a try...for you, Beastboy."

End of chapter twelve

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Will Hope's attempt to become a part of Raven again work? Will Raven be revived? Will the crazy fans EVER leave Titans Tower?  
"Waiting," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	14. Waiting

Chapter thirteen: Waiting

Author's notes:  
Me: ARGH!  
Nari: What?  
Me: I got the most annoying review!  
Nari: What did it say?  
Me: Something along the lines of "are you on drugs. you need mental help". It made me SO mad!  
Nari: Not to mention the poor punctuation...  
Me: Yeah, really! Whatta jerk! If that person had an account, I'd hunt him/her down and eat him/her! At least I can spell...s/he misspelled "drugs" and wrote "durgs".  
Nari: XD What the heck is a durg?  
Me: I dunno...but whatever...  
Nari: Eh, oh well. I mean, look at all of the other nice reviews you got!  
Me: Yeah, you're right...oh, one last thing. Sorry for how short this chapter is, everyone. I know it's boring, too...I'm not in a very good mood right now.

---

Robin had managed to sneak away from the scary party. A lucky thing, too, for they were trying to get him to see how fast he could eat a whole turkey. Ew.

"I need to check on Raven, but...maybe I should try to save Starfire, first," Robin pondered, glancing over his shoulder as people chanted "Go, go, go!" and Starfire somehow fit a whole turkey in her mouth. It would have been funny, had it not been so disturbing.

"...Raven can wait. They might try to make Starfire do more weird stuff."

"Hey, Starfire, I found a toaster! Now we can play our next game!"

Robin's eyes bugged out and he ran to Starfire's rescue.

---

"Any success?" Beastboy asked.

"Mm, no," Hope replied. "I think I almost had it that time, though. Becoming apart of Raven's psyche over again isn't easy..."

"I can imagine."

Hope smiled pleasantly. "But I'll keep trying. I know Raven's important to you."

Beastboy couldn't lie. She was right.

The others approached Hope from behind. Anger tapped her on the shoulder. "You're never gonna make it by yourself."

"Mind if we help?" Wisdom asked.

Knowledge rearranged her glasses. "You'll never be able to muster enough energy to do this without assistance."

Hope nodded. "Of course."

Beastboy watched as they worked together to help Hope. He had to admit, it was beginning to get boring.

Nothing escapes Knowledge's eyes; she noticed his dull expression.

"Beastboy, you ought to leave," she commanded.

"Huh? Why?"

"You should go and see if this attempt works. Go see if the real Raven wakes up in a few minutes."

Beastboy didn't ask questions. He left immediately, eager to see the Raven he knew again.

---

"Beastboy, when did you get back?" asked a surprised Robin, seeing Beastboy sitting by Raven's side.

"Er...just a few minutes ago," Beastboy answered slowly.

Starfire had a feeling that Beastboy wanted a minute alone with Raven, so she urged Robin to leave. "Come, Robin, let us return to the party!"

"After I finally got away? Not a chance!" Robin exclaimed.

Star bit her lip. "Then...uh...let us rid of the fans!"

"...Okay. They're making a mess anyway...and I'm afraid to think about what they might be doing to poor Cyborg."

"Yes, yes! Our robotic friend must need assistance at this moment! Let us leave!"

Starfire tugged Robin away to face an army of crazy people.

Beastboy smiled, then turned his attention to Raven, who had begun to stir.

"Raven, I hope that this works...because I really miss you. But no matter how long it takes...I'll be waiting. I'll wait for you forever, if that's what it takes. Just be okay, Raven..."

Beastboy let out a deep breath.

"...Forever is a long time to wait, you know, Beastboy..."

End of chapter thirteen  
Me: Yes, I am prepared to be attacked for making it so short...

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Haha, you don't get a summary for the next chapter. (sticks tongue out) (gets bricked)  
"When the Sun Sets," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	15. When the Sun Sets

Chapter fourteen: When the Sun Sets

Author's notes:  
Me: Hi! Thanks for helping me pass the 250 mark everyone!  
Nari: Yay...(waves banners in the air)  
Me: Anyway! I'm guessing that after this chapter, I'm only going to be able to get one more chapter out of this story. Two, if I get another idea that'll fit.  
Nari: But, never fear.  
Me: AKC is here! I have THREE new fanfics planned after Finally Snapped is finished! Two of them are Teen Titans fics (one is another random BBxRae and one is a Halloween special) and the other is a Sonic the Hedgehog fic (ph33r the ShadAmy pairing!) Please read them when they are posted (I'll put them up after this fic is over! Only a chapter or two to go!) I would love your guys' support!  
Nari: And reviews.  
Me: Yeah, that too. Anyhow...sorry for yet ANOTHER short chapter! I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

---

Beastboy let out a deep sigh.

"Forever is a long time to wait, you know, Beastboy..."

He jumped. Raven was...

"Y...you're awake..." Beastboy breathed excitedly.

Raven smiled slightly and sat up. "Thanks to you. My emotions filled me in on what you did. You recovered Hope..."

"And..." Beastboy found it hard to make his words come out. "Your cuts are...gone!"

Raven blinked and looked down. It was true; they had disappeared. "Looks like my healing powers kicked in."

They both let out relieved sighs.

"I'm...so glad...so glad that you're okay," Beastboy cooed quietly.

"I wouldn't have made it without you." Raven wrapped her arms around him and embraced him gently. He gladly returned the hug.

"I was happy to help," he said.

The door clicked open, revealing Starfire, whose face instantly lit up when she saw Raven awake.

"Friend Raven, you are alright?" she asked, barely able to contain herself. She flying-tackle-pounce-huggled (inside joke...heh.) Raven which probably hurt immensely on Raven's part, but she was used to Starfire's glomps.

"Robin! Cyborg!" Starfire called. "Come in here immediately!"

Robin and Cyborg ran in, both scuffed up. Probably from getting rid of the insane fans.

"Ah, Raven's okay!" Robin smiled, not the type to become giddy.

"Yo, Rae, don't scare us like that!" Cyborg chuckled, playfully ruffling her hair. However, after a quick glare from Raven, he quickly retracted his hand.

"Friend Raven, how were you able to recover so suddenly?" Starfire questioned curiously.

Raven glanced at Beastboy. "I had some help."

Starfire smiled sweetly. "Well, I am most jubilant that you are healed. Do you wish for me to retrieve non-torn clothing for you?"

Raven silently nodded and Starfire left the room, glad to be of use.

Robin, without anything else to say, simply commented "Glad you're better," and left after Starfire.

Cyborg felt awkward just sitting there and gladly followed Robin out of the room.

Beastboy let out another relieved sigh. "I feel like a buh-million pounds of stress just fell off of my shoulders."

Raven smirked at the strangely worded statement. "I know what you mean. I don't know how I'm going to thank you for all of this."

Beastboy thought for a second, then suggested "Will you watch a movie with me and the others tomorrow?"

Raven was surprised at the simple request, but nodded her head in agreement. "...Sure."

Starfire returned with an undamaged uniform for Raven and ushered Beastboy out of the ER so Raven could change. And, of course, Starfire left the room as well.

---

"Beastboy informed me that you shall be joining us for a movie tomorrow. Is this truthful?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. It is just that you do not often accompany us for the viewing of movie."

Raven was allowing Starfire to braid her hair, much to her chagrin. But Starfire really wanted to spend some girl time with her, and Raven wasn't about to decline after what had just happened.

"Raven..." Starfire began again.

"What?"

"Was it Beastboy who assisted you in our recovery?"

"...How did you know?"

"A clever guess, I suppose. Do you think Beastboy has affections for you?"

Raven flustered a little, caused the braids Starfire had tediously woven to undo. "Why would you think that?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Simply because of the fact that the way he behaves around you is different than it used to be."

"..."

"Raven? Do you have affections for him?"

"..."

"Why is your face so red? Perhaps I should leave and allow you to rest."

"..."

Starfire stood up slowly and left, unaware of the real reason Raven was so red. "Raven...do you think we could have another one of these talks another time?"

"...Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

Starfire grinned. "Thank you."

End of chapter fourteen

Next time, on Finally Snapped...  
Raven's completely healed, albeit a little frail, and the Titans couldn't be happier. Watch as she and the person who saved her life grow closer over the course of a mere week.  
"When I Look Into Your Eyes," on Finally Snapped. See ya then!


	16. When I Look Into Your Eyes

Chapter fifteen: When I Look Into Your Eyes

Author's notes: Waiiii, last chapter! (sob) I really enjoyed writing this and I'm soooo grateful for all of the support I have recieved from my reviewers. I didn't know I was so close to an ending, but I suddenly realized come last chapter that I couldn't really take the plot any further without sticking somthing in here that was horridly out of place (if I haven't done that already...lol.) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter and I'd like to apologize for the noticeable decline in effort in the last couple of chapters. It's been a rough month.

I'd also like to apologize for how awkward this chapter sounds! ;o;

Oh, and also, I think someone asked me how Starfire was able to braid Raven's hair when it's so short, an issue I forgot to attend to in the last chapter. The answer is...I have no clue! xD I mean, it can't be that hard, right? And that's why it came apart so easily. So, yeah...(crawls away)

This takes place the day after the last chapter.

I don't own "The Princess Bride". I've never even seen the whole thing, lolz.

Don't steal the lyrics. They're mine.

---

Friday.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Can I come in?"

"...yes..."

Beastboy opened the ER door and grinned at Raven.

"Uh oh," Raven said, noticing his toothy grin.

"'Uh oh'? What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, feigning a hurt voice.

"That smile can only mean you're up to trouble."

Beastboy chuckled and shook his head. "Nooo, I just wanted to see if you were feeling well enough to watch that movie we talked about?"

The dark girl nodded and stood up.

"Are you sure you should be walking yet?

"I'm fine. Besides, there's no way I'm letting one of you guys carry me."

"Why?"

"...Do I really have to answer that?"

"I guess not."

Raven followed Beastboy out into the living room, where the others were happy to see her.

"I am most jubilant that you have decided to join us friend Raven!" Starfire chirped eagerly. The young princess pat a spot on the couch next to her, indicating she wished for Raven to sit next to her. Raven obliged.

Robin sat on the far left, with Starfire to his right. Cyborg sat on the far right, with Beastboy to his left. Raven sat in between Star and Beastboy.

"So what are you going to force me to watch?" Raven asked, curiousity tinting her voice.

"We let Starfire pick. Ask her," Robin answered.

Starfire lept up, and presented a movie box from behind her back. "Tonight's viewing shall be..." She paused for a moment to build up drama. "The Princess Bride!"

Everyone let out relieved sighs, having been afraid that she might've picked something outlandish.

Starfire cheerily popped the DVD into the DVD player and resided in her spot on the couch once again.

About half an hour into the movie, Raven began to feel drowsy. (That tends to happen when you just fought off near-death, yanno?) Her eyelids gradually became heavier until she couldn't fight it anymore. She allowed sleep to overcome her.

---

Raven's eyes flittered open. "Ack...I fell asleep..."

She realized she was leaning on something, and found it to be Beastboy. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry...how long has the movie been over?"

"Eh, bout 20 minutes..." he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Raven sat up straight, and glanced around the room. Everyone else had left.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-"

Beastboy interrupted her. "It's alright! Don't apologize. You probably needed the sleep anyway. Oh, and thanks for watching the movie with us."

Redness spread across Raven's face. "Well, yeah...uh...sure."

She stood up and left the room, flustered.

Beastboy smiled as he watched her leave.

---

Three days later, on monday...

"Hello, friend Raven!" a familiarly loud voice greeted to the girl sitting by the window.

"Hello, Starfire."

Starfire sat down excitedly next to Raven.

"I wish to engage in a brief chat about something."

Raven pulled down her hood and faced Starfire. She noticed that the red-haired alien held a radio in one hand and a laptop in the other. "What about?"

"Do you often listen to the radio?"

Raven tilted her head side to side, trying to decide. "Eh, not really. I'm not that big on music."

"Oh," Starfire said an octive lower, disappointed. But nonetheless, she continued. "Have you ever heard a song that made you think about someone?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, surprised at her question. "Why do you ask?"

Starfire smiled. "I am simply curious."

"Well..." Raven had to think for a minute. "I don't think so."

"Then I wish for you to listen to this!" Starfire turned on her little radio, and it played a very queer song.

It seemed to be in a foreign language. It was soothing and unsettling at the same time. Even though Raven couldn't understand it, the song struck a cord.

"Starfire, that's cool and all, but I can't understand it..." Raven commented.

"That is what the internet is for, yes?" Starfire thrust her laptop into Raven's arms.

The empath sighed, and opened the laptop. A window was already opened with the english lyrics displayed.

"Read them," Starfire prompted.

Raven scrunched her face up. "Fine..."

She read the words quietly and slowly.

"'Although we wish to meet tonight, we can't. My window is being shaken violently. More so by the storm than the rain. Don't worry about the tragic emptiness; our love will certainly grow more and more. Maybe our luck will sprout and it'll be okay. Just have faith. Our first meeting was ordinary one, but it was more noticeable than everyone else's. I can't figure out this feeling's purpose, but the warmth of love is given by fate, correct? But even if I'm alone in my room, we can be together in my dreams. It's my only destiny. Although we wish to meet tonight, we can't. We're drowning in overwhelming emotions. That's why I want to meet you, but tragically... It's much too late to go back; this was the last of my faith. When you think of someone, a painful moment comes, doesn't it? Until just now, I've been breaking down over and over. When the pause passes away, I feel differently. A force I can't see puts me at ease. I haven't forgotten that experience...It's my last destiny. Although we wish to meet tonight, we can't. My window is being shaken violently. More so by the storm than the rain. Don't worry about the tragic emptiness; our love will certainly grow more and more. Maybe our luck will sprout and it'll be okay. Just have faith.  
I cried the night when I thought  
About his mysterious face.  
It's entirely a Love Song.  
That's why I want to meet you  
But tragically...  
It's much too late to go back  
This was the last of my faith.'"

Raven took a sharp breath. "Why did you make me read that?"

Starfire smiled again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "Do you not understand?"

"What?"

"The lyrics."

Raven looked back down at the lyrics displayed on the screen. "I don't understand them. And more over, I don't understand why you made me read them."

"Print them out and ponder them, please. You shall understand soon."

Starfire picked up her radio and left Raven, staring blankly.

"What was that about...?"

---

Tuesday.

"Hey, Raven, what are you reading?"

"Just some silly thing Starfire forced on me."

"What's so silly about it?"

Raven handed Beastboy the paper she had been holding. "Read it yourself."

Beastboy obeyed and began to read. A few minutes later (he is a slow reader, after all), he handed the paper back.

"Seems kinda depressing to me," he observed.

Raven agreed. "Well, yeah, but there's something to it that I'm just not getting."

Beastboy's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Like...it's depressing and uplifting and lonely and..."

"Hopeful?" he prompted.

"Yeah...all at the same time. But I don't get how it can be all of those things at the same time."

"Well..." Beastboy scratched his chin in thought. "Love is like that."

"Like what?"

"All mixed up. It never makes sense."

Raven glanced at the paper again. "...Maybe you're right. But that doesn't explain why Starfire gave this to me."

"Dunno. But I kinda like it. Think you could get me a copy?"

Raven made a face. "You like it?"

"Yeah. It's kinda how I feel sometimes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. Then added, "Sometimes."

"I could make a copy...if you really wanted it."

"I would like that." Beastboy smirked.

---

Wednesday.

"Hey, Raven. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Likewise."

Raven sat down. Nai ((zomg, she's baaaack!)), the girl who worked at the cafe, stood on the other side of the counter.

"What can I get you?"

Raven shrugged indifferently. "The usual, I suppose."

"'Kay."

Nai disappeared into the kitchen for a minute then returned with a cup. "Here."

"Thanks..."

Nai leaned on the counter. "So, I see you recovered from your injuries?"

Raven looked surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"Your friend Beastboy told me."

"He came here?"

"Yeah. Bout everyone heard about what happened to you, though."

Raven cast her eyes down, a dark blush crossing her face. "People...knew?"

"Yeah. Word was all over the place. They say it was that Starfire who spilled it first."

"Ah," Raven said. "Figures."

"Mm'hm. So, uh..." Nai began to twiddle her thumbs, a habit that she seemed to have. ((see the last chapter that had her and you'll find this so))

"What is it?" Raven asked suspiciously. Nai always started stuttering when she was about to start bombarding one with questions.

"Well...has Beastboy told you anything...important lately?"

Raven's face twisted into one of confusion. "Important? No...why do you ask?"

Nai chortled a little. "You're telling me here that you're an empath and you donn't know? Or are you purposely being oblivious?"

Raven growled. "It's...none of your business, anyway..."

Nai smirked. "I know. That's what makes it so interesting."

There was silence between the two, and without a word, Raven stood up and left.

Nai shook her head. "Heh..."

---

The next day went uneventfully (besides a futile attack from Plasmus which was quickly resolved), but it was Friday when something happened...

"It's been a pretty nice week, huh?" Robin commented to no one in particular.

Starfire, who was always listening to Robin, nodded vigorously. "Yes, most enjoyable!"

Beastboy and Cyborg were not even paying attention to the Boy Wonder. Cyborg was wrapped up in his video games, and Beastboy was seemingly watching.

Robin noticed the dull look Beastboy held, however.

"What's up, Beastboy?" he questioned slowly.

"Neh?" Beastboy mumbled, looking up.

"I said...what's up?" Robin repeated.

"Oh. Nothing." Beastboy stared at his lap.

Robin watched him quietly for a moment then said "Is it about Raven?"

Beastboy heard Robin that time. "Wh-wha huh? Why do you say that?"

"Call it an intelligent guess. She's probably on the roof; why don't you go talk to her?"

Beastboy pondered the thought for a moment then gave it. "All right."

---

As always, Robin was right. Raven was on the roof. Her thin legs dangled off the side of the building, and the wind softly caressed her violet hair. Beastboy had no other choice than to talk to her.

Raven turned as he sat down next to her, surprised at his company. "What are you doing up here?"

Beastboy opened his mouth as if he had an explanation, but he closed his mouth again, seemingly unable to produce the words.

Raven dismissed his lack of words and turned her attention back to the rippling waters. However, she continued to talk.

"You wanted to talk to me...about something important."

Beastboy shook his head 'yes'. "How...did you know?" Then he remembered. "Oh, the empathy thing, right?"

"Actually..." Raven closed her eyes. "When I look into your eyes, sometimes I can kinda of...I don't know how to describe the feeling I get."

The changeling nodded slowly. "It's like...that song."

"Which one?"

"The one you printed out lyrics for. It goes 'I can't figure out this feeling's purpose, but the warmth of love is given by fate, correct?' I remember that line sticking out in my head."

"Oh, right. I remember that part."

Raven pulled up her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "So...what was it? That you wanted to tell me, I mean."

Beastboy shrugged. "It's just...after everything that's been happening...it made me realize...how I feel."

Raven's eyes widened slightly as she figured out what he was about to say.

"I-"

"Don't," she commanded.

"Huh?"

"Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Becausse you don't need to. I already know."

Beastboy sighed. "And I know what you're going to say."

Raven cast him a curious look. "Oh, really?"

"You're going to tell me that it'd never work, right?"

Raven smiled, almost relieved. "Exactly."

The poor shapeshifter's pointed ears drooped. "I knew it..."

"I'm not finished talking," Raven chastised. "That's exactly...the opposite. Of what I was going to say."

Beastboy's ears perked up again. "You...you're so mean," he whined playfully.

Raven allowed a small smirk to play on her lips. "I know."

"So..." Beastboy began. "Do you know what I'm going to do next, Miss Empathy?"

The young girl looked him in the eyes, then shook her head. "No clue."

"How about..." Beastboy paused, and Raven was foolish enough to face him. "I give you a hint."

He placed one hand under her chin and pressed his lips against hers. There was some hesitancy on Raven's part for a moment, but she allowed him to embrace her.

He pulled away from her and grinned like a child.

"Hm, let me guess..." Raven said sardonically, hiding a smile.

---

And so, the story ends happily. No doubt, the authoress forgot to attend to many matters in this chapter and the authoress doesn't care at this point because she's simply happy to have survived through the whole story.

THE END! ((dies))

I hate it when I have to write the fluffy parts. They're so...fluffy. But I hope you all enjoyed. I'm so relieved to finally have finished this! And now...I'd LOVE for you guys to check the other TT fics I'm about to release! Expect them out in a couple of days!  
Nari: Thanks for putting up with us.  
Me: And thanks for reading!


End file.
